


Covert Affairs

by theatregleek77



Category: Glee
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatregleek77/pseuds/theatregleek77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after having her heart broken Santana Lopez is hired as a new recruit for the CIA. But when the woman who broke her heart reappears will she be able to separate her personal and professional life, or find herself in deep trouble? Brittana</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Covert Affairs or Glee.

Santana Lopez found herself looking around the plain white walled room as she felt the polygraph attendant attach all the random wires and sensors to her body. She was sitting at a cold metal table. She noticed there was a camera trained on her to record her movements and facial expressions while she answered the questions. There was a web cam set up just to record her eye movements, as well as heart and pulse monitors to read how her body would respond. All of these devices were hooked up to a few different monitors that were ready to record and analyze all of her answers. Santana was nervous about the questions she would receive but was excited about the prospect of what would happen to her if this test deemed her worthy.

But, despite the fact that she was at that very moment being wired for a polygraph, Santana found herself observing the test giver sitting across from her at the table. This woman was looking through all her notes and was observing the monitors to see when everything would be ready for her test. This woman was of African American decent with dark, jet black hair and round eyes. She was definitely bigger set but her curves gave this woman and sense of attitude, power, and beauty that intimidated and awed those who came into contact with her. Finally when everything was set up and ready, the woman began to talk to Santana.

"Hold still please. We are about to begin." The woman seemed to be very bored at the moment, and although Santana assumed this was a daily occurrence for her she was still put off by the nonchalance this woman was giving to the process. As the attendant finished hooking everything up and checked to make sure every sensor was secure the test giver gave the monitors a chance to adjust and take basic readings before she opened her mouth again.

"Polygraph for C.I.A. admission." Santana was looking once again around the room waiting for this woman to get to her actual questions. "A few questions for control. Your name is Santana Lopez?"

Santana rolled her eyes a bit but calmly responded, "Yes."

"You are 28 years old?"

The woman asked the questions in a monotone and despite being annoyed about the age question Santana once again answered calmly, "Yes."

The tester quickly looked over her notes again and asked, "You live in Washington D.C.?"

By this time Santana was getting annoyed by the dumb questions and even though she knew they were necessary she curtly replied, "Georgetown, Yes."

"You speak six languages?"

 _Oh my God they know this already_ , Santana thought. "I travel a lot. Languages come naturally to me," Santana snapped back. _That and I've been bilingual at least since before I was born._

The test taker just rolled her eyes at Santana's answer, looked up from her monitors and said, "Yes or no will be fine."

Santana was slightly taken aback by this and as she relaxed her body and settled back into her chair a bit she replied, "Yes."

The text taker seemed pleased by this answer and soon began the actual test. "Ok Santana, I am going to ask you some personal questions. Now you told us in your vetting interview that your last serious relationship ended two years ago?"

Santana found herself drifting back to paradise. She remembered beautiful yellow sand beaches with clear blue water crashing onto the sand, and palm trees all around. She remembered running along the beach, feeling the sand between her toes, the sea breeze in her hair. But she mostly remembered the woman running right behind her. Every time she remembered this place she could see _her_.

"Yes," Santana quietly responded.

"You meet abroad?" The woman asked her.

Despite this being a painful route of inquiry Santana couldn't help but smile as she remembered the circumstances of the meeting. "Yes, Sri Lanka. I was backpacking. She was a dance teacher for a local school." Santana began to remember feeling the sand on her back as she lay on the beach with this beautiful woman hovered above her. Santana could still feel the silk of her hair as it surrounded her face, she smelled the fresh vanilla scent that her lover constantly had about her. And then she remembered the blonde's lips and how every time they kissed, her whole body would tingle in response. It was a feeling Santana had yet to recapture again and one that her mind would never allow her to forget.

The tester seemed taken aback but how unashamed Santana seemed to be as she reveled in her memories. In a judgmental manner she looked at Santana with an eyebrow raised. "That's impulsive."

This statement lead to even more memories as Santana remembered how her blonde lover would eye her seductively. She recalled sunbathing and skinny dipping as she and the blonde beauty she had found would just enjoy and appreciate each others beauty and body. She eyed the black woman across from her with a mischievous grin and then responded in pure Santana style, "Is that a question?"

The tester looked at Santana, took in her challenge and then asked her next question. "Did you love one another?"

Santana felt like a tiny knife had been stabbed into her gut as she once again was forced to reminisce on one of the most painful memories of her life. She remembered how the blonde had made her feel. She felt so open to her, so exposed, so loved. Santana had never felt so vulnerable around anyone before, and the feelings that the blonde brought out in her had convinced her that she was in love. But there was one memory that always came up in particular whenever this question was asked of her.

* * *

_Santana leaned against Brittany as they sat, hands intertwined, on the beach. They were just enjoying the comfort of feeling each others bodies against each other and the warmth of the sun on their skin when a local merchant boy came onto the beach trying to sell jewelry from the area. As he showed Santana and Brittany his jewelry there was a bracelet in particular that caught Santana's eyes. To the non-experienced eye they looked like pooka shells tied together with a strap of brown leather. But when Santana looked more closely she realized that these shells were more of a pearl color then the bright white she expected with pooka's._

_As she held two bracelet in her hand, she looked at the boy and asked him in his local tongue, "What kind of shells are these?"_

_"They are special shells," the boy quickly replied. "Your lives will be forever intertwined."_

_Santana looked mischievously back at Brittany and smiled, "But we have only known each other for three weeks."_

_Brittany tickled Santana in return and quickly grabbed the money out of her purse to purchase the bracelets from the boy. As the boy left Brittany and Santana then slowly put the bracelets on each other and continued holding each other, basking in the comfort and silence._

* * *

Santana looked at Mercedes Jones, her tester, and without a hint of doubt finally responded to her question. "Yes we were in love."

"The sex was good?" Santana was surprised that Mercedes would be willing to go down this road of questions but never one to back down from a challenge she looked Mercedes right in the eye and continued with her answers.

Santana remembered feeling the blonde's perfect breasts in her hands, erect nipples between her teeth and fingers. She remembers the feeling of Brittany's abs against her hands and body, remembered the blonde's walls tightening around her fingers, the sounds of her labored breathing in her ear as she kissed the blonde's neck. She remembered the blonde's taste, the feeling of fingers interlocking in passion, and the sweet fiery kisses. She remembered the feeling of euphoria in her own body as her orgasms ripped through her and she felt her fingernails dug into the blonde's back. She remembered the magic of her fingers and tongue. Santana looked right back at Mercedes and with a quirk of her eyebrow and a dead serious expression she responded. "It rocked."

Mercedes faltered for just a second and Santana smirked as she felt like she had just won a small victory. But then Mercedes decided to plunge the knife in a bit deeper. "But it uh… it ended badly." With that one statement Santana found herself reliving the most painful memory of her life.

* * *

_Santana awoke to the sound of the waves and wind. She could tell by the heat that it wasn't yet the afternoon, and she smiled as she realized that Brittany must have let her sleep in. She heard the_ _gulls on the beach as she sighed and she remembered the amazing night that they had enjoyed once again._

_Santana turned around, hoping to find the blonde still in bed with her or else swimming out on the beach when she saw the piece of paper left on the pillow next to her. The note was simple but as Santana picked up the smudged, damp sheet she felt her heart and soul absolutely break._

_The truth is complicated._

_Forgive me._

* * *

 

As Santana held back the one tear that tried to break free, she stared Mercedes right in the eye as she refused to let this woman best her. "Yes it ended badly."

"Did that bother you?"

Santana remembered how heart broken she was. She remembered staring at the piece of paper and crying for hours alone on the beach without the love of her life. She had decided that day that she was never going to let another person see her that vulnerable again. And that decision included not letting Mercedes Jones best her. "After a three week whirlwind romance, my supposed dream girl left me in the middle of the night with a cryptic note and a fifty dollar bar tab. Wouldn't that bother you?"

Mercedes seemed to process the cold answer that Santana had just given her and finally stated, "We are looking for a Yes or a No."

Completely at the end of her rope Santana just shot back, "Could you repeat the question?"

"The question is this," Mercedes summarized. "If you join the C.I.A. will you be able to separate you work from your personal life?"

Without an ounce of hesitation Santana looked at Mercedes and confidently replied "Yes, absolutely."

Mercedes Jones looked down at the application in front of her and after a moment of thought quickly marked: passed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Once again I do not own GLEE on Fox or Covert Affairs from USA. 
> 
> One other note: There is no Brittany/Brittana in this Chapter (probably not in the next one or two either) but she will be showing up and causing drama very soon. You just have to bear with me for a while. I put this in the angst category for a reason. ;D

**A few months later**

Camp Peary AKA "The Farm": CIA Training Facility

As the plane reached its flight pattern in the air, the instructor finally opened the door and looked out at the terrified recruits that were about to jump out of the plane with him. There were about fourteen trainees on the plane, all geared up and dreading the go signal from their teacher.

"Trainee's, listen up!" The instructor was yelling at the top of his lungs so he could be heard by everyone over the roar of the plane propellers. _Might as well have some fun with them,_ he thought to himself. "This is no 'granny hop'. This is low altitude, 2000ft AGL (above ground level). You step, grip and rip or we will be picking you up off the ground with a spatula. Any questions?" He didn't even give the recruits a moment to respond. "No? Good! Now who's first?"

The instructor turned around so he could face everyone on the plane while all their terrified faces looked back at him. Just as the question left his mouth a lone arm shot up on the opposite end of the plane, followed by the body and cocky smirk of a gorgeous Latina woman. "Santana Lopez," the instructor called out with a smile. "I should have guessed."

Santana quickly got out of her seat and made her way down the plane past all of her classmates to the open door and the sky that was waiting for her. She put on her helmet and goggles, quickly checked the straps again and stood at the open doorway. After a final nod from her instructor Santana threw herself out the door without a moment's hesitation and began her fall to the ground below.

Santana reveled in the feel of the wind whipping her face and body as she plummeted towards the ground. Deciding to have some fun with this she flipped and spun her body through the air in order to fully enjoy the sensation of falling. After she had her fill, and had reached a safe distance, she reached behind her, pulled the rip chord, and felt herself being pulled upwards as the parachute fully released and opened to slow her fall. She guided the parachute down towards the ground and finally landed perfectly and expertly in the center of the target circle they were supposed to be aiming for.

Santana pulled the helmet off her head as she smiled, proud of herself, and as she turned to gather up her parachute she finally noticed the jeep that was parked there waiting for her. Two men exited the jeep and walked up to her. "We have orders to bring you with us." Santana raised her eyebrow at them questioningly but when they didn't offer anymore answers or clarification, she took her gear off, threw it on the ground and got into the jeep with them.

Santana was surprised to say the least when the jeep drove her to her central headquarters' main office building on "The Farm". As the men walked her into the building one of the security guards took over and walked her right into the commander's office. Santana felt panic come over her. She was so close to graduating she didn't want to be kicked out of the program just yet. She decided she was just going to beg, so upon entering Commander Figgins' office she just began to plead. "Look whatever the problem is I'll retake the exercise. If it was the driving course, or the deception training or", Santana paused realizing that she honestly had no clue why she was brought in here. She looked back up at Figgins, who still hadn't looked up from the files on his desk and asked her next question, "What was it?"

Figgins held back a bit of a smile as he realized Santana's panic and finally answered very calmly, "You did better on the driving course then any woman we've ever had. And better on the deception training then anyone in a decade."

Santana immediately stopped her panic when she realized that she might not get in trouble and smiled smugly at her commander's compliments. "Ah," she quietly responded and then she remembered something else that she had done. "So is this about me hooking up with my tai quan do instructor?" Figgins stopped what he was doing and looked up at Santana for the first time since she stepped into his office. He looked pissed so Santana decided to defend herself once again. "Cause I checked the handbook. It's not against the rules."

Figgins clicked his pen and started writing in a folder on his desk, making Santana feel like she had overstepped her bounds. Slowly moving back from the desk she said, "Uh, I'm going to shut up now and let you talk."

Figgins looked up from the file. "We got orders from Langley. You are to be pulled from training and are to report to headquarters. There is a case in which your language skills are needed."

Santana could not hide the excitement in her voice. "Wha- What case?"

"I don't know"

"What language?"

Figgins looked up at her annoyed. "I don't know. All I know is that they need you there today." He handed Santana the piece of paper that he had been writing on and she realized it was her discharge orders, and with finality in his voice Figgins finished, "Now."

Santana still could believe what she was hearing. "Now like NOW?"

Figgins looked at Santana like she had two heads and quietly responded, nodding his head as he did so, "Now."

Santana turned and began walking quickly out of the office when another thought stopped her. She turned back to Figgins, "Oh I still have a month of training left."

Fully annoyed with Santana Figgins finally just yelled, "NOW!", and with that Santana smiled and ran out of the office excited and ready to start her first mission.

* * *

As Santana Lopez drove up to the CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia she caught herself questioning her life choices. Well actually she found herself questioning one life choice in particular; her car. As Santana looked around at all of the cars driving into Langley, as well as the cars in the lot behind the gates all she saw was a sea of black and white vehicles. The nail in the coffin was when the toll guard gave her a questioning glance as he checked over her entry paperwork. _Note to self, do not buy a bright red Jetta Volkswagen next time you are in the market for a new car you idiot,_ Santana thought and as the armed guards gave her the all clear she slowly pulled into Langley.

Santana was absolutely amazed that as she pulled up there was a spot right in front of the building. She looked at the huge, glass infrastructure in front of her, complete with the CIA seal in front of it and she couldn't help the excited shivers that ran up and down her body. As she made eye contact with her reflection in the rearview mirror she couldn't help herself. Grabbing her sunglasses she put on a serious expression and as cool as she could make it she said, "Santana Lopez, CIA" and put the shades on her face to complete the look. She smiled at herself and then realized how stupid that was and quickly ripped the shades from her face as she got out of the car and began to walk towards the main door.

As Santana passed the concrete seal in front of the building she paused a moment and put her hand on it as if for luck. Santana had decided to go professional for her first day on the job and was wearing a black pencil skirt, a white button up (that was buttoned up to just above her bra, she didn't want to look too tacky) and a fitted black blazer. She finished the outfit with black nylons and her favorite (lucky) black heels. She knew that she looked hot but the fact that she had no idea what she was getting herself into definitely intimidated her. As she looked up at the building a man noticed her and smoothly walked over to introduce himself.

"This late at the CIA? You must be new. First Day?" Santana looked at the man who approached her. He was tall and very fit, and looked absolutely perfect in his fitted suit. He had bleach blond hair that was shaggy but well cut. _He must have totally been rocking the surfer cut in college_. But what really stuck out about this man was his mouth. He had the biggest lips and mouth that Santana had ever seen. _I'm going to name you trouty mouth_ , she thought.

"I'm Santana," she smoothly responded. "Do I look that clueless?"

"No not at all," the man replied and it was in the moment that Santana realized he was trying to hit on her. "I'm Sam. I'll show you where to get your badge." He extended his had to her and Santana decided to shake it to be polite, but then as she noticed that he was full on checking her out and not trying to hide it she decided to show off her claws.

"So is this like your thing? You wait outside the entrance and then chat up girls on their first day?"

Sam smiled at her, liking the fact that she was feisty and willing to call things as she saw them so he answered her back just as quick, "Absolutely. I'm both lazy and predatory." Santana smiled at him, pleased that he had a sense of humor and continued walking with Sam until they got into the main doors of the building and into the lobby. "You see those guards up ahead. They'll get you all squared away."

Sam then began to walk towards the turnstiles that acted as the main gate into the building. Santana found herself looking around the building in awe. There were so many other agents in the building she was intimidated and impressed by the numbers. Before she knew what was happening she found herself automatically following Sam as he went through the turnstiles. Santana, in fact, was so focused on calling to him and getting his attention she didn't even realize the turnstiles were there until she ran into them with her thigh at full speed. As she grimaced in pain the guards quickly surrounded her and grabbed her arm to lead her to the main desk.

Sam turned around and chuckled at the scene behind him. He then condescendingly told Santana, "You may want to get that pass-key before you try to get through security."

Santana flashed him a "No? Duh!" face and went with the security guards as they lead her away. She cleared her throat and looked at the clearly annoyed guard behind the desk. "Hi, Santana Lopez."

As soon as the guards checked that she was indeed supposed to be there Santana found herself whisked through a ton of offices for different paperwork and procedures. Her fingerprints and hand prints were scanned and put on file. Her picture was taken for her badge, her eyes were scanned for whatever high tech stuff they seem to have in the CIA now and she had to sign all of the official paperwork to begin her service. The final step of the process was her actual swearing in as an active Agent for the CIA. With the crest behind her as well as an American flag, Santana placed her left hand on the bible, raised her right hand and swore the oath.

"I, Santana Marie Lopez, solemnly swear that I will support and defend the United States of America against all enemies foreign and domestic, and I will uphold this promise to the best of my abilities, so help me God."

* * *

MEANWHILE…

As Will Schuester walked into the conference room everyone held their breath in anticipation. Rarely did Will Schuester ask for all the heads of department to meet like this and when he did it usually meant bad news. One thing was for sure, everyone could feel the anger radiating off of the director. Will Schuester was the Director of Clandestine Services meaning that he was one of the highest ranking Public agents in the CIA. When he was mad every one was in trouble.

Will cleared his throat and began talking before he had even reached the podium. "Morning. The Russian desk and DPD are on call due to the Petrov visit and other classified actions. And the current threat matrix is stable." As Schuester finished this intro an audible sigh could be heard throughout the room as everyone began to relax a little.

"However," Will continued and the tension in the room shot right back up. "I am deeply troubled, because at this critical time for our agency someone among us is a traitor." All of the heads began looking at each other, all feigning innocence trying to see if anyone was going to show guilt. Will looked around and then continued, holding up a newspaper in his had. "Today's paper. Classified information leaked to Rachel Berry at the Washington Recorder. Someone here. Someone maybe in this room, has been seduced by an outsider. By a reporter."

Will paused as he allowed this to sink into the minds of everyone in the room. "In the end all indiscretions end in heartbreak. Now you can rest assured that when the guilty party is caught, and when we find out who has been leaking this information I will punish them to the full extent of the law. And they will be punished, so help me God!"

* * *

Santana was relieved to have all of the official entry work done, and was happy when she was given permission to leave and head out to her next stop. She was surprised however when she opened the door and realized that there was a young man sitting on the bench there waiting for her. She saw the man touch the watch on his wrist and it read aloud, "10:41 am". She took one step towards the man and the second her heel made a noise on the marble floor the man whipped his head towards the sound and asked, "Santana Lopez?"

"Yes?", Santana replied a bit confused by the man who stood in front of her. He however stood up to introduce himself.

"Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Tech Ops, Aaand your friendly neighborhood cruise director." As Noah held out his had for her to shake, Santana was able to fully look at her guide. He was tall, very well built and muscular and instantly gave off the hunky nerd vibe. He was dressed in jeans, dark blue button up shirt, striped tie, dark grey vest, and a matching sport coat. He also had his hair cut in a Mohawk which made Santana chuckle, but it was still endearing on him. He also had an amazing and welcoming smile. But what truly interested Santana was the fact that her guide was blind. Noah's eyes permanently held a blank expression, as if they couldn't comprehend anything around them. They were kind though, and Santana realized they instantly put her at ease. He was also wearing ear-buds which Santana thought was an interesting choice.

Before Santana had the time to ask her guide a question Puck just turned and began walking, "Walk with me," he quickly invited and Santana found herself sprinting after her guide. She was amazed at how well Puck seemed to know the building. He was also using the most interesting walking stick she had ever seen. It looked like a mini flashlight but it shot a laser patch on the ground that somehow helped him move around. Santana was a bit fascinated by the technology. "Blind guy leading you around the CIA. Insert ironic joke here." _At least he has a sense of humor_ , Santana thought and she realized that she was going to like working with Puck.

Then Puck asked her a question that threw her a bit. "Joe Malon Grapefruit?" _Wait how does he know what perfume I'm wearing?_

Santana was surprised to say the least so she decided to just be honest. "Am I wearing too much perfume?"

"No," Puck answered honestly, "no, it's very subtle. A lot of the ladies around here lay it on so thick it's like they're chumming for hammerheads."

At this moment a very attractive woman walked by and began flirting with Puck. "Morning Puck."

"Hey Bea," Puck answered back just as smooth flashing the woman a smile as she passed. _Oh you are so my new best friend_ , Santana thought as she smirked at her guide who seemed to be just as good of a player as she was. "Case in point," Puck finished, going back to their initial conversation and Santana laughed a bit in response.

"Everyone here's so young," Santana observed as she one again began looking at the people passing her in the halls.

"There was a hiring freeze that was unfrozen after 9/11. Fifty percent of the agency has five years experience of less."

"That's both inspiring and weirdly unsettling," Santana shot back.

"You will find this is a weird place to work. Polygraphs every year, no cell phones allowed inside the building, no dating foreigners. In fact," and with this Puck turned his head towards Santana so she could see his suggestive eyebrow wag, "the CIA highly encourages dating within the agency. Keeps things in the circle of trust. It's like a Club Med without the free drinks."

Santana laughed and lightly punched Puck in the arm letting him know that she got his innuendo. She was surprised that she didn't find that sort of thing from Puck offensive, but she felt it had a lot to do with the fact that she took an immediate liking to the guy.

As Puck continued to lead her through the CIA building Santana was amazing by how big and intricate it was. It felt like Langley was its own thriving city, and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a familiar green and white sign staring back at her. Puck announced, "And the food court is on your right?"

"There's a Starbucks in here?" Santana asked and Puck chuckled. He was about to answer her back when their walking tour was interrupted by none other then Trouty Mouth himself.

"Imagine a year of background checks just to get a barista job." Santana looked over at Sam and noticed that he was smirking this time as he checked her out. "Hey, how are the legs? You know a bag of frozen peas will help keep down the swelling."

Santana flashed him her HBIC look and quickly countered, "Oh really? I'll bear that in mind."

Finally Puck broke into the conversation. "From the inane yet vaguely sexual banter I take it that you have already meet Samuel Evans."

As Sam turned around smirking at the two a loud voice rang out from the lobby underneath the food court, "Sam!" As Santana looked through the railing she realized the voice come from none other then a very pissed off looking Will Schuester. "Let's go," he motioned angrily to Sam and then continued walking away.

Once again Sam shot Santana his flirty smile and as he walked off politely added, "Welcome to the agency Santana."

When Sam was out of earshot Santana leaned into Puck and simply stated, "Trouty Mouth works for Will Schuester."

Puck's eye's and face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Yeah and he acts like it too. Trouty Mouth? That is amazing. You are officially one of my new favorite people Lopez." After Puck had finished his laugh he began waling again, "Let's keep going we have a little bit farther to go."

Very soon Puck had led Santana into a bright white hallway and as he arrived at the main door at the end he stopped and turned to "look" at her. "Ok. Here we are. Holly Holliday's office, head of DPD and our boss."

Santana quickly walked past Puck and began straightening her blazer to go inside when she realized that Puck had held back and was beginning to walk away. "Wait? You're not coming with me?"

Puck flashed her a cocky smile. "I'm not going in there if I don't have to," and he chuckled as he turned back around and walked down the hall.

Santana took a second to calm down her nerves and walked through the door. It felt like just seconds before the secretary was walking into the main room and announcing that Santana had arrived. Santana looked at the woman before her, her new boss and instantly felt that this was a woman who commanded respect. Holly Holliday was very beautiful, tall, and blond. She was wearing a simple black dress, and her hair was pulled back in a very slick ponytail.

As Santana entered the room, Holly quickly looked at her and then began speaking. "Have a seat," but the minute Santana's butt touched the chair Holly stood up. "Actually we are in a bit of a hurry."

As Holly quickly walked out the door it took Santana a second to realize she was supposed to follow the woman. She got up and sprinted after her hoping that all of her questions were soon going to be answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Santana exited her ride at the Capitol Grand Hotel, she found herself fighting a few different emotions down as she prepared to start her mission. She had learned so much in the past hour that she felt her brain was going to explode. The most important thing in her mind though was the fact that Director Holly Holiday had pretty much called her a hooker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own GLEE or COVERT AFFAIRS.

As Santana exited her ride at the Capitol Grand Hotel, she found herself fighting a few different emotions down as she prepared to start her mission. She had learned so much in the past hour that she felt her brain was going to explode. The most important thing in her mind though was the fact that Director Holly Holiday had pretty much called her a hooker.

* * *

_An Hour Earlier_

When Holly had ran out of her office with Santana in hot pursuit, Santana had found out a number of important details. She had found out that she was going to be working for the DPD or the Domestic Protection Division that specialized in all global threats that made its way past U.S. Borders. Santana felt like she had failed training when Holly had asked her if she had ever heard of DPD, but she soon registered it was a trick question, and that nobody outside of Langley knew about it. Holly talked just as quick as she walked and she threw all information and introductions at Santana whether she was ready for it or not.

It wasn't until Santana found herself in Puck's office that she actually began to get her answers about her mission. As they walked in Puck leaned back in his chair. "Nice to hear you again Holly?"

For a moment, and for the first time since she had met her new boss, Santana saw a flicker of a smile cross the DPD Director's face, and then Holly was all back to business. "Puck, can you pull up the screens for me please?"

"Coming right up." Immediately Puck pulled the strange looking headphones that were around his neck up to his ears and began typing on the weirdest keyboard Santana had ever seen. Not only did it have Braille keys for him to type with but the bottom of the keyboard (where his wrists would usually rest) was equipped with a Braille reader so that when he scanned his fingers over it he could read whatever was on the screens. Santana was impressed, but it was the image of a man from birds-eye view, covered in tattoos that Puck pulled up that really caught her eye. Not just the man but the area map that came up with his picture.

"Wait is that South Ossetia? My dad took me there with him on a Doctor's Without Border's trip."

Puck raised his eyebrow clearly shocked and impressed, while Holly decided to just shoot a glance at Santana before continuing. "The man you see on the screen is David Karofsky aka "Dave". He was born and raised in Moscow and this picture was taken while he was in prison in Siberia."

"So I was right about the landscape then?" Santana knew that she shouldn't push it but she had an obsession with being right and being good at her job. The eyebrow raise from Holly made her realize that she should just shut up again and listen.

"May I continue? While Dave was in prison he made a deal with the Russian Federal Security Service and soon become one of their top operatives. He is a skilled assassin, wanted in fourteen countries, and he is now OURS. He came in from the cold two days ago."

Santana had been too focused on the list of men Karofsky had killed to fully comprehend what Holly had just said. "Wait Ours? What do you mean Ours?"

"He said he wants to talk claiming he is unhappy with how his department is running things and is willing to give us a list of all of their current targets in exchange for money and asylum."

"Wait how do we know that we can trust him?"

It was Puck that answered her this time. "Lopez, It doesn't pay to hold a grudge in the Spy Game."

Both Holly and Puck then "looked" at her and that was when Santana realized she was going to find out why she was really here. "OK where do I come in then?"

"You are now Karofsy's handler. You are going to go to the hotel where we have him and wait for his call, and take this with you." Holly handed her a Blackberry, and when Santana clearly didn't understand Holly explained it. "It's a two way encrypted device. Karofsky has the other one. You will go in for the meeting, hot sync the devices together. Dave will get the numbers to bank accounts for his payment and you will get the list of targets. That's it. One other thing, don't have a drink with him and don't sleep with him."

Santana could not hold back the laughter that exploded from her chest, thinking that Holly was kidding. When she saw the serious expression on her bosses face she stopped immediately. "You think I'd sleep with him?"

"I think he'd sleep with you." Holly turned back to Puck to quickly discuss something when Santana finally got a bit offended.

"Did you bring me in here because I speak Russian or for something else?"

Holly didn't even blink as she turned back to answer. "You were brought here for your language skills Santana, and because you can also pass for a call girl." Santana was about to go all Lima Heights on the woman, when she heard the rest of her explanation. "We want to make it look like Dave is here to buy guns and party. Not sell secrets to the CIA."

Santana still felt a bit offended so she asked sarcastically. "Am I going to need to wear a costume or something?"

Holly gave her the once over. "Actually hookers in DC are fairly conservative. What you are wearing now would work just fine." If it wasn't for Puck reaching back and finding her wrist to stop her Santana might have been kicked out of Langley before she had even started.

* * *

As Santana walked into the hotel she double checked to make sure that she had all three items that Puck had given her: the Blackberry, a room key, and a pager.

_"When you get to the hotel wait in the lobby. When this pager vibrates it means we are ready to do the meeting. It will tell you were to go. Here is the key card to get in."_

Feeling like she needed to sell her cover a bit Santana quickly and subtly undid another button on her blouse and made her way to a circular couch in the middle of the lobby. There was a man across from her reading a paper and she couldn't help but notice that he checked her out as she sat down.

Santana busied herself with looking around the hotel but noticed the man put down his newspaper and smile at her, obviously trying to figure out how he was going to talk to her. He had dark brown hair that was cut very close to his head. He was also very strong, built like an American football player. He wore a very nice and expensive suit. He smiled and when Santana made eye contact with him he dove in. "Would you like anything? I could get the waiter to bring something. Tea? Coffee? Wine or Beer?"

Santana found herself a little shocked by the thick Spanish accent that the man had. She had been expecting an American accent, British or Russian even. But not Spanish. Then she realized he was offering her a drink before noon. She laughed, "It's not even 11:30 yet."

The man grinned at her mischievously. "Something stronger then. Tequila?"

Santana was a little put off but how well this guy seemed to know her. Or at least know high school Santana. Twenty-eight year old Santana knew to steer clear of him. "No thanks. I'm good." Santana turned away thinking the conversation was over when she heard the stranger once again speak up.

"Well maybe we can get a drink later. A nice Cava perhaps?"

"Cava? Are you from Spain?"

"Si."

"Valencia?"

"Madrid."

Santana was a little put off that she had guessed wrong. From her travels with her dad, as well as her own knowledge of languages, she usually could guess a dialect correctly. Then she flashed back to her conversation with Puck about the CIA and dating foreigners. "Yeah, I just don't see myself being able to get a drink with you."

"Your mother warned you not to date foreign men?"

The stranger leaned back into his seat cockily and Santana couldn't help the angry thought that flashed through her head. _No because I don't play for your team douche-bag_ , but as Santana felt the pager go off in her pocket she answered with a much safer, "Sure we'll go with that," and got up to head to the elevator and the suite upstairs for the exchange.

* * *

When Santana walked into the suite, she could help the look of disdain that flashed across her face. The suite was an absolute mess. Condoms, food, clothes, sheets and pillows were scattered about the room and the smell was atrocious. Santana quickly called out a hello in Russian trying to see if she could pinpoint where Dave was. After her third attempt at yelling with no answer, Santana finally made her way into the room and looked around for Karofsky. Her eyes stopped when they saw the perfectly still body on the couch with the pillow over his face.

She quickly ran over to the couch and pulled the pillow off the face of the man yelling, "Dave?" Instead of seeing a smothered man however she witnessed a very intoxicated and smelly David Karofsky wearing nothing but a bathrobe. He slowly looked around him and as he found and put on his black rimmed glasses he looked Santana up and down and finally spoke, in Russian, "Why hello, Kiisu. Hubba hubba!"

For being an internationally feared assassin, David Karofsky was nothing like Santana was expecting. 5'1' maybe 150lbs, David Karofsky was blindingly pale, sporting a reddish fro, and spoke with a tone that sounded like his nose was permanently plugged up. Up close Santana felt like this guy was nothing more then a man who had never outgrown his horny teenager days. "It's nice to meet you Dave," Santana said attempting to be nice but when Karofsky once again tried to hit on her she realized she was going to attempt to get out of here as fast as possible. "Do you have your PDA Dave?"

"It's in the bedroom." With that, Karofsky threw the blanket off of himself and Santana noticed that his bathrobe was wide open forcing Santana to see the smallest penis she had ever scene. She turned around trying to fight off the giggles and the awkwardness of the situation.

"You have a bit of a wardrobe malfunction there."

Dave just looked down and without any hinge of embarrassment wheezed out. "Close call. Come on Kiisu." Karofsky seemed to be making his way to the bedroom but stopped at the fully stocked bar by the doorway to eat from the mountains or room service caviar and champagne that he had stocked there. "This is not as good as Russian caviar but you should try some Kissu."

"Wow," Santana was amazed by the gall of this guy. She wondered what sort of secrets were worth hiring this pig for. "You are really spoiling yourself on the agencies dime. Do you even have your PDA?"

"I told you Kiisu. It's in the bedroom. But all work and no play? Live a little."

Santana was not pleased. She was already freaked out by the man in the room with her, she didn't need life lectures from him. "PDA Dave."

"Fine follow me." Karofsky quickly made his way into the bedroom.

As Santana followed him, she yelled out, "Keep your robe on."

As she rounded the corner she was met with the wonderful sight of Dave Karofsky waving the matching Blackberry at her. "Shall we hot sync?"

Breathing a sigh of relief Santana pulled out the matching Blackberry. "I thought you'd never ask."

It took all of two seconds. They both put the Blackberries on the table and hit the main button to begin the transfer. Then Karofsky decided to make it dirty again and waved his eye brows seductively while asking "Was that as good for you as it was for me Kiisu?" Santana willed herself to not punch this man across the face when the bullet hit him in the forehead.

It came out of nowhere. One minute Karofsky was flirting with her and the next second a bullet had come shattering through the window and struck him in the head. As his body whipped backwards a second bullet quickly followed and hit him in the chest, followed by a third, fourth and fifth. Karofsky was dead before his body hit the bed behind him.

Santana meanwhile dove out of the bedroom and back behind the mini bar keeping herself as close to the floor as possible as bullets kept whizzing through the room all around her. The bullets stopped for a few seconds, and Santana quickly looked and realized that the Blackberries were still on the table. She was about to run and attempt to grab them when the next round of bullets came tearing through the mini-bar right next to her head. Wood and Glass began to fall around her as the machine gun fire seemed to never stop.

Santana pulled her compact out of her pocket in an attempt to figure out where the shooter was but as the sun hit the mirror she felt more bullets begin hitting near her body. Santana realized that her only escape would be out the main door of the suite and down the hallway so she quickly tore off her heels and prepared herself to make a run for it. As she ran full speed at the door, and as low to the ground as possible she heard and felt the bullets as they tore passed her. She didn't feel safe as she dove out the door in to the hall, as a shot barely missed her head. She didn't feel safe when the CIA agent in a bellhop outfit grabbed her hand to lead her to safety. She didn't feel safe she was finally thrown into the van downstairs and it drove full speed to Langley. In fact Santana wondered when her body would feel safe again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana had almost been killed today. She had been standing there with Karofsky one minute and then the entire room had exploded in a storm of bullets. She had almost been shot. So as Santana stood there in front of the Capitol Grand Hotel for the second time that day she questioned why the fuck she had volunteered for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own GLEE or COVERT AFFAIRS.

Santana had almost been killed today. She had been standing there with Karofsky one minute and then the entire room had exploded in a storm of bullets. She had almost been shot. So as Santana stood there in front of the Capitol Grand Hotel for the second time that day she questioned why the fuck she had volunteered for this.

Holly had not been happy when Santana had gotten back to DPD. She tried to be sympathetic explaining to Santana that being shot at was not a usual thing working for the CIA and that she should feel lucky that she saw any action at all, let alone escaped from it unharmed. But when Puck had to inform her that Santana had failed to get the Blackberry with the intelligence on it out of the room Holly's sympathy disappeared and was replaced by anger and disappointment. Feeling guilty that she had failed, Santana had offered herself to go back to the hotel and attempt to get the intelligence again. All she had been given was another Blackberry device and the order to not be caught.

The scene at the hotel was completely different this time around. She guessed that was to be expected when a hotel suite was completely shot up by a high powered gun. The front of the hotel was surrounded by Swat, Police, detectives, and the FBI. Santana knew this was going to be a long shot fix-it mission, and the fact there were that many uniforms around made her all the more nervous.

This time however, Santana felt that she had deception on her side. She had felt that the only way she was going to be able to do this was to play the call girl role she had been assigned earlier. She had decided to wear a "costume" this time. So with her hair gorgeous, her lips a luscious red color, with a gorgeous short red dress to match and fuck-me heels, Santana made her way into the hotel and up the elevator. She began attempting to channel the girl she was in high school, the girl who could seduce anyone she wanted. _Please let this work_ , she thought as she approached the do not cross police tape and saw an FBI suit head towards her.

Surprisingly all Santana had to tell the guy was that she had been there when it happened and she found herself ushered into the room of her near death experience and facing the lead FBI detective on the case. The FBI agent was freakishly tall, and had a constant dopey expression on his face, that in certain light or situations could be seen as sexy. He seemed like the perfect All-American boy, and Santana just hoped he was dumb enough to fall for her tricks.

"I'm agent Finn Hudson. What did you say you were doing here Ms?"

"Rivera. Naya Rivera." _That name sounds innocent enough right? Hope I can remember it,_ Santana thought quickly to herself _._ Santana was talking about an octave higher then normal trying to make herself sound innocent as possible to Agent Hudson. "I had a business meeting of sorts."

"What kind of business are you in?"

"I don't want to get into trouble." _I really don't want to get into trouble,_ Santana thought, hoping she would somehow be able to get out if this with her dignity and rap sheet intact.

"Look, we aren't going to bust you if you say you're a…" Detective Hudson paused a bit as if wondering if he wanted to take this conversation there, "a call girl."

_Well fuck you Finn Hudson, se mudo mirando Neanderthal. Pinchazo estúpido._ Yes, Santana knew she had been asking for it the minute she had gotten dressed and walked willing into a room that housed a dead half naked man, but she still found herself angered and annoyed by his assumption. "We don't like to use that term. Wow it's really crowded in here."

It truly was. There were agents and photographers taking pictures everywhere. Most importantly there were five agents surrounding the table where both of the freakin Blackberries were. _How am I going to get near there_ , Santana thought as she looked at Detective Hudson. He looked like her was confused by her. "What made you come forward now Ms. Rivera?"

"Look I'm a good girl, ( _so not true_ ) I come from a church going family from Ohio. ( _Semi-true_ ) I was raised to be a good catholic girl. ( _My family attempted so sort of true_ ) I just wanted to come forward and be honest ( _and get my CIA intel off those damn phones_ ). My mother taught me to always do the right thing."

"What does she say about you being a hooker?"

Santana was in Hudson's face in less then a second. "If I don't like being called a "call girl" what the hell makes you think I'd like being called a hooker." Her voice had lost all the innocence that she had put into in and was laced with venom. Detective Hudson stepped back completely taken aback by how insulted his potential witness had just become, so Santana decided she was going to make her move. "Look can I just tell you what happened so I can go."

"Please do."

Santana rolled her eyes at the detective as she slowly slinked her way over towards the window. She looked over her shoulder and gave him the beginning of her spiel. "I wasn't here long. We didn't, well we didn't do anything." The thought of faking almost having sex with Jew-fro (for that was the nickname she had come up with for Karofsky) sent creeped out shivers down her whole body. "The agency said that his name was "Stas". I had never seen him before."

"What's the name of your agency?"

"The Gold Circle Club." Santana smirked as she gave the name over. Puck had come up with it right before she left and the irony of the name was priceless. It took Finn a few seconds before he got it, and when he realized what she had said he raised his eyebrow as if questioning her. "I can give you the number if you want. I'm sure you will be needing our services very soon."

"What? No I don't need—a just the write down the number Ms. Rivera."

"I will Agent Hudson. Anyways…" By this time Santana was very near the window. The only thing standing between her and the phones was a sixty year old balding man. "I was standing about here, well actually more here. Excuse me handsome." Santana couldn't help but hit the guy on the butt to make him move quicker. The minute he left Santana quickly hit the button on her new blackberry and stalled as she watched both screens on the table light up saying they were transferring the information to her. "The shots just started coming through the window." Santana let out a huge sigh of relief as she saw the words TRANSFER COMPLETE showed up on both the phones and then they went blank. "And then I ran out of here as fast as could." _The End_ , Santana thought. "I don't remember anything else, so I'm going to go. Oh and here's the number Mr. Hudson. Call us if you need anything."

Santana stuffed the paper into Finn's front coat pocket and then walked passed him as she heard a mumbled "Don't leave town." Unfortunately the Detective got his wits about him before she had fully left the bedroom. "Wait a second." Santana turned around waiting for the next question hoping she could get out whatever it was going to be. "Ms Rivera, why don't you tell me why you really came back, and don't give me the good girl routine."

_Ok so you are not as dumb as you look Mr. Hudson_ , and then Santana looked down and realized the second reason why she had wanted to come back were right by her feet. She squatted down and grabbed her lucky shoes that she had left during the shooting. "These. They weren't cheap. Hope to hear from soon Mr. Hudson," and still fighting back the disgusting feeling she was getting from having to flirt with this guy, Santana got safely out of the hotel room with everything that she needed. As she exited the hotel, she got a text from Puck and as she read it she couldn't stop the smirk that crawled onto her face.

JUST GOT A CALL FROM YOUR DETECTIVE HUDSON.

HE FELL FOR IT.

-PUCK

* * *

The Intelligence had been completely bogus. The minute the intel had been read off the phone both Holly and Puck had realized it was worthless. Santana was pissed that she had wasted her life twice today for crap information, and when Holly chalked it up to Karofsky being a complete idiot Santana couldn't fight the thought that there might be something more to this that they weren't seeing. Instead of listening to her, Holly just called the case closed and Santana was left to wonder if she was going to be sent back to training or if she would still have a job the next day.

Santana sat in Puck's office in shocked silence, and the minute Holly left Puck turned his chair towards her. His accuracy despite being blind amazed Santana. It looked like he was seeing her, and realizing how upset she was. Then to Santana's amazement he asked that exact question. "Are you alright?"

Santana still couldn't believe what she had put herself through during her first day at work, so she just decided to voice it out loud. "I saw a man get killed today, I lied to a federal agent, I was shot at."

Puck smiled at her, "Or as we like to call it, Thursday at the agency."

He was trying to be sarcastic but Santana still needed to process what she was thinking. "Asset entanglement. Evasion techniques. Deception. They are just fucking words they use in training. They make it sound clinical, but its not is it? It's messy and it's dangerous."

Puck was silent for a moment taking in what Santana said. They he finally answered, "It is messy, and it can be dangerous. But you Lopez, you are doing it well." Santana couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at the sincere compliment he had given her, knowing in that moment that she had not only found a great partner at work but a true friend. And then Puck took it a step further, and went above and beyond Santana's expectations. "Now Lopez, if you want, it's happy hour at the Tavern and I will buy you a celebratory first day drink. You might have to drive though."

Santana laughed at Puck's offer but then, looking at her watch, realized that she was already running late and would have to turn him down. "I'm so sorry Puck, I need a rain check. I have dinner plans tonight so I need to get home."

"No problem Lopez. I was just using you for the drive home anyway." Santana lightly punched him, as Puck feigned injury and quickly made her way out to her car.

* * *

As Santana finally pulled up to her house (an hour and a half late) she was shocked to see an abnormal amount of people there. And then she remembered what tonight was. "Oh Fucking Shit! You have got to be kidding me," she cursed under her breath as she ran to the door and fixed her hair. The minute she felt presentable again (and not hooker-y considering she was wearing the same outfit) she opened the door and was meet by the two angelic screaming voices of her nieces as they ran to the door to meet her. "Santana! Aunty Sanny!" they screamed in unison as they came to hug her as hard as they could and Santana couldn't help the joyous laugh and smile that came out of her mouth as she hugged them back. Beth and Mina were two of her favorite things in life and Santana had to admit coming home to them made her day just that much better. Then their mother came from around the corner.

"OK now that Santana's home you guys need to go to bed. We agreed you could stay up to say hi, now go to sleep." One thing for sure, being a mother suited Quinn. Then she turned to Santana, "You are late. Everyone is here from my work and I have been stalling waiting for you. Come help me in the kitchen. Where were you?"

At first Santana felt bad that she was living in her best friend's guest house. Quinn and Santana had known each other since high school. They had been bitter rivals throughout high school, but by the time Senior year had rolled around they realized they had more in common then they thought and soon bonded. Being on cheerleading together and in Glee Club helped that friendship along as well. Pretty soon they were going to college together, and while Quinn got into a serious relationship and eventually got married, Santana enjoyed one night stands. She had been Maid of honor at the wedding, Godmother for both of Quinn's beautiful girls, and honorary Aunt.

After college Santana went traveling, and Quinn developed a career as a successful lawyer. When Santana had gotten home from Sri Lanka (heartbroken and completely homeless) Quinn found her life falling apart at the seems too, considering she was in the middle of a divorce. They became even closer, if it was possible, as they worked through their heartbreaks and Santana moved into Quinn's guest house in order to help Quinn with the girls. The only downside to this whole arrangement was in order to work through her grief Quinn was constantly trying to set Santana up on blind dates. Tonight unfortunately was one if those nights.

As they got into the kitchen Santana quickly chalked up one of her normal excuses for when she was late to dinner. "Q, I am so sorry. I was working and I had no idea how late it was."

"Well we are about to start eating and Emily is really looking forward to meeting you. She has been asking questions about you all night."

"Emily? Right? Q, how do you know Emily again?"

Quinn quickly handed Santana a plate to carry out to the table as she tried to stall for an answer. "Umm… I meet her through a friend at work, and I thought you both had a lot in common."

"Really Q, like what?"

"Well," Quinn was really fumbling now as Santana stared her down. "You work at the Smithsonian (right Santana's fake job cover that she was given by the CIA) and she works at the World Bank." Santana raised her eyebrow as if silently asking Quinn ' _what does that have to do with anything_ '. Finally Quinn just gave up, "Look you both have boring jobs. That's something to talk about."

"No Quinn, no, that is not a good reason. Why do you do this to me? I don't ask you to put me on blind dates."

"Honestly Santana, I'm worried about you. You haven't gotten laid in a while-"

"Wait hold up! Are you holding surveillance on the guest house to see when I have people over?"

"What no? Of course not San. I'm not a Spy. You just are always tense and I wanted to help."

Santana set the plate down on the counter and took in a deep breath to calm herself. Yes it had been a long time since she had been with anybody. It was hard because she found herself comparing everyone to— well she didn't want to go there. Finally she looked at Quinn. "Fine. I'll do it. But after tonight no more blind dates for two months. Got it Quinn."

"Of, course. I got it Santana."

"I mean it Quinn. Two months. No one at all."

"Yes Satan I got it," Quinn quickly finished as she stuck out her tongue at her friend. Santana quickly grabbed the plates and headed out to the table. "Santana look there is an empty seat next to Emily. Why don't you sit there."

Santana gave Quinn a sarcastic ' _Oh that was so smooth of you captain obvious_ ' and sat down to enjoy the dinner and her last blind date for two months.

* * *

The date had been a complete bust. Quinn had shot Santana apologetic looks the whole night but it didn't help the annoyance that had slowly grown. By the time everyone left, Santana quickly helped Quinn clean up and left to head to the back and the guest house before Quinn could apologize. Santana was so angry she didn't see the black BMW pull up outside of her house and park across the street.

Once Santana made her way out of the back of the house she quickly showered and got ready for bed hoping that a good nights rest would ease the stress from her first day as a CIA agent. As she fell asleep she had no idea that the black BMW was still parked outside, with a blond female driver waiting at the wheel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of no where a blonde haired woman was coming down the platform. As if in slow motion, Santana watched as the woman turned and saw what was happening and then pull the gun out from her jacket and aim it at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE or COVERT AFFAIRS.

**Chapter 5**

Since making the announcement about the leak yesterday, Will Schuester and his department had been hard at work searching for the possible leaks and sources throughout the CIA. Schuester had also decided he was going to go after the source of his problems herself. When he heard the knock on his office door he looked at the two legal council agents he had brought into the room, making sure everything was a go, and then walked to the office door and opened it to great his guest.

"Ms. Berry. Come on in. So glad you could come down on such short notice."

As Rachel Berry, the reporter who was causing all this trouble for him, walked into the directors office she looked around the room, noticing the formality of it. She had expected to be called in eventually, but one thing was for sure she was not going to back down easily. Will Schuester was still talking, oozing charm and suave as he tried to get on Ms. Berry's good side.

"I brought some legal council with me to brighten up the room. And if you are hungry I have some lunch prepared. I have a special CIA trained chef, Culinary Institute of America."

He was trying to be so nice, smiling from ear to ear (yet the smile didn't reach his eyes) and attempting to be so welcoming that Rachel felt bad she was about to call him out. But she wanted this meeting to be done as quickly as possible. "Mr. Schuester, I think we can cut the crap. I have heard about your famous "Charm Offensive" and I can assure you it is not going to work on me. So let's just cut down to business. I am not giving up my sources."

Will Schuester was put off by this ambitious woman. He decided to cut the charm but was still going to be nice. "Darn, so you're not hungry. And you shouldn't give up your sources to me. But i feel that obviously the people in our agency who have been taking to you are not happy with the status quo around here, so I am attempting to rectify that."

He motioned for Rachel to sit and she decided to show him just how dedicated she was to her job. "Look Mr. Schuester I have given these people my word that I would go to jail for them."

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that." Mr. Schuester had answered her jokingly, but the way Rachel had said it she knew he was completely serious. When she showed no signs of backing down, Will just decided to lay all the cards out on the table. "Ok, let's just cut to the chase. What do you want? Everyone wants something."

"I just want to file my articles in peace." Despite playing hardball and being serious, she had answered the question too quickly. Will moved in, trying to trap the girl.

"I think you want more. I think you want relevancy, and access, and accolades. You are a shark Berry, you are driven and there is nothing wrong with that."

Rachel looked Mr. Schuester in the eye. Yes he had perfectly summed her up, or at least professional her, in a few sentences but there still seemed to be a end point he was driving towards. "What do you want?" She had to ask to see where the director was at.

"Let me be your source." Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. It sounded to good to be true, that the director himself was offering her exclusive access to the CIA.

"On the record?"

Schuester paused before he answered and that was when Rachel understood it was too good to be true. "That would be tough."

"And so it goes," Rachel disappointedly and knowingly responded.

"Look, recognize this meeting as me reaching out. What you do with that Ms. Berry is up to you."

Rachel had finally had enough. "Look, Will, the CIA doesn't have a monopoly on seduction. I play all the same games that you do except," and here she paused a smirked knowing she had him, "except I play them better. And with more style. But, I get it. You want more balanced coverage and I want my sources left alone. So I'll agree to let a little light in if you agree to never call me into your office for another shameless sit down like this."

With this Rachel got up and began walking out the door. Will silently followed her out, completely thrown by the brains and drive of this reporter. As Rachel Berry reached the door she turned around and held out her hand expectantly to the director. "Great meeting." Will shook her hand and slowly opened the door to let her out.

Still in shock, Will turned to the two lawyers who had been in the office to witness the whole exchange. "Ah, she's good. I wish she was working for us."

* * *

Santana waited in the courtyard of her Alma Mater nervously looking for her advisor that she hadn't seen in four years. She hated that she was possibly dragging her professor into something dangerous but she needed to have her questions answered. Something Quinn had said this morning helped Santana's memory click, and she realized why everything that had happened with Karofsky seemed so off yesterday. She was hoping that meeting with her college professor would either clear or confirm her suspicions. Finally she heard the familiar voice behind her, "Santana."

Santana turned around to see her professor and advisor walking towards her. Mrs. Pillsbury hadn't changed much in four years. She still wore the same plaid skirts and sweaters, and still had that same innocent doe eyed expression. Santana had become very fond of Mrs. Pillsbury in college, not only because, despite her looks, she was one of the best linguistic teachers in the United States, but because she became a counselor of sorts to Santana during their four years together. She had listened to everything Santana had said, whether it was class questions or for life advice. That was why Santana knew she could trust this woman.

As Emma Pillsbury approached she immediately began talking to Santana in Russian, as if testing her memory from four years ago. "Santana it has been too long. So nice to see you."

"So good to see you too Professor Pillsbury." Emma laughed, glad that Santana's language skills were still as sharp as always, so she decided they could do the rest in English.

"Santana I would think after everything we went through in college, and the fact that you graduated four years ago, you could learn to call me Emma." Santana and Emma both laughed, realizing that despite the teacher/ student relationship, they could still pick up right where they left off. "How have you been Santana?"

"Good actually. I have been traveling mostly." _How am I going to get to what I am actually here for_ , Santana wondered.

"Your Russian is still very sharp. I am proud of you. I was surprised when you didn't take that grant for the Marin Institute ( _that was right after Brittany. I didn't feel like working yet_ ) but I am glad you are here now."

Santana smiled at Emma realizing that the only way she was going to broach this topic was to tell a little white lie. "I am here now. And I am dating a woman, a Russian woman from Moscow." Emma seemed to smile as both her and Santana laughed knowing the same inside joke about tough Russian woman. Then Santana decided to dive in. "She calls me 'Kiisu'. It's like a pet name but I have never heard of it before, have you?"

Yes Santana this morning realized that 'Kiisu' had to be the key to solving this whole Karofsky puzzle. 'Kiisu' was either going to prove that her suspicions were stupid or be the first key to finding out what was really going on. She was shocked that instead of laughing at her question Emma quickly turned to her with a deadly serious expression on her face. "Santana, please don't do this."

Santana was completely thrown and confused. What was Emma talking about? "I really like this girl. I just want to make sure her story checks out."

"Please don't work for the CIA." Emma was deadly serious and Santana had to fight her face to stop it from showing the shocked expression she felt inside. She looked at her professor, wondering how had she had known, and now worried why her professor would be telling her this.

"I'm… I'm not," Santana quickly lied.

Emma just shook her head. "Santana please don't insult my intelligence and I won't insult yours. Working for these people will lead to nothing good. Look, I've had a lot of gifted language students but you are in a class by yourself Santana. The CIA is just going to exploit that."

"But I'm not." Santana hoped she sounded convincing. She hoped that Emma would now drop the subject because it was breaking her heart to think her professor and mentor didn't approve of her career. "I'm just dating this girl and I thought you could help Emma."

Emma looked at her knowingly, as if realizing that if she was right Santana would never tell her. "So that's your story, and you're sticking to it."

Santana just smiled at Emma refusing to answer. "What does 'Kiisu' mean?"

"Oh Santana. Ugh. It means 'kitten'. But it's not Russian it's Estonian. And to tell you the truth it's not even the most common way to say kitten."

The Alarm bells were going off in Santana's head. "Really?" Despite the fact that she looked completely calm she couldn't keep the hint of anger out of her voice.

"Yeah it's only used in the small villages in the south. Near Latvia," Emma continued and Santana felt like the dumbest spy in the world.

"So someone from Moscow would never use that word?"

"Someone who's lying about coming from Moscow might."

Santana needed to get back to Langley. She quickly gave Emma a hug and quietly said, "Thank you. I have to go." She was half way out of the courtyard when Emma's voice pulled her back.

"Santana, please be careful." Santana smiled at her professor and then headed out to her car, knowing that Holly needed to hear this.

She quickly drove up to Langley and as she made her way to the gate, she flashed her badge, expecting to be let in like usual. She didn't expect ten black vehicles packed with armed guards to immediately surround her vehicle and come out guns drawn. Something was wrong and Santana was wondering how much trouble she had just gotten herself into. "Holy Sweet Hell," Santana muttered as she raised her hands above her head in surrender.

* * *

Santana was dragged into Holly's office by the guards within three minutes of getting arrested. She still had no idea what was going on but seeing a very angry Holly in front of her did not ease her fear. Holly slammed the door behind her as Santana sat down in the chair, and finally began to speak.

"Involving civilians in CIA matters is a serious breach of protocol." Holly was fuming as Santana immediately realized what this was about. _Professor Pillsbury!_

"How did you know?" Santana knew she was caught so she wasn't going to lie about it.

"How do we know?" Holly asked the question back sarcastically to Santana. "Santana you work for the CIA. What do you think? We know because we followed you. Given the leaks we have been having we have been following everybody."

Holly threw a picture at Santana, and Santana saw it was a picture of her and Emma from this afternoon. She had been followed and she hadn't noticed at all. She just decided she was going to tell Holly everything. "Karofsky is still out there."

Holly blinked a few times, "No, Karofsky is dead."

"Look Holly it doesn't add up. The bad intel, the way he was hitting on me, the fact that he stood near a window?"

Holly looked like she didn't want to believe her. "Is that all the proof you have Santana? It's not enough to go off of. It's all circumstantial."

Santana needed to put down her trump card and hope that it was enough. "Look, Karofsky was born and raised in Moscow. The guy I meet with used the word 'Kiisu'. It's an Estonian word. No Russian would ever say that."

Holly eye's flared. "Is this what you discussed with your professor?"

Santana was surprised that Holly was so mad. She had expected her to be surprised and then take her seriously and agree with her. "Yes," she let out sheepishly.

"Gather you things and go back to the Farm. Go back to training Santana. At this rate you will be lucky if you get a desk job in HR. You may have just washed yourself out of the whole program. Get out of my office Ms. Lopez. Dismissed."

* * *

Santana felt like she was stuck in high school again. The minute she had left Holly's office she found herself walking straight towards her safe haven when she needed to cry after being chewed out: The Bathroom. Santana felt her body flashing back to high school when her old cheer coach would chew her out so badly, of punish her and the squad that she would have to run to the stalls in order to hide her tears. Santana Lopez prided herself in being a strong woman, so tears were something she hid from the world.

She walked in and quickly locked herself in a stall, and then let the tears flow freely. She couldn't tell if she was more angry by the fact that she had just been demoted, or ashamed by the fact that she had just been punished for trying to do the right thing. She pounded on the walls of the stall as the tears just flowed down her face. Then she heard someone walk in. She froze waiting to hear who it was, hoping they hadn't heard her. Then she realized it was a male voice. _I did go into the right bathroom, didn't I?_ Then she recognized the familiar voice and had to smile to herself.

"Uh oh. Perfume. I must have made a wrong turn. Wait grapefruit? That's familiar, Santana are you in here? Is that you? I had no idea you were in here," Puck didn't even try to hide the fact that he had come in here to check on her. Santana smiled as she heard him come and lean himself right outside her stall. She appreciated the one friend she had made.

"Liar," Santana quietly let out.

Puck was serious. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Santana knew she had answered to quickly. Puck knew too.

"Liar," he responded. When Santana didn't respond he decided he was just going to talk. "You know I remember when I first started working here I was so freakin' confused by everything. And this was before my accident, I could still see, but the protocol, the bureaucracy. People I thought were mentor's turned out to be jerks and vice versa. I was a mess, but on the plus side at least back then I could still read the bathroom signs."

Santana quietly smiled. Being friends with Puck came so easily, it didn't feel like they had just met yesterday. "So what's the secret then? To survive all this, what do you do?"

"To tell you the truth Lopez, I'm not sure there is one secret. But what I find helps me is to keep a healthy sense of humor, and I always keep a bottle of Patron in my desk drawer for emergencies."

Santana laughed sadly. "Patron huh?"

"Yeah Patron." Puck paused for a moment. "Look, Santana. If Holly was going to fire you she would have done so already. The agency likes people who take initiative. It's a weird push-pull, give-take system."

For the first time since she had entered Holly's office Santana saw a glimmer of hope for her assignment and her career. She didn't want to let this Karofsky thing go. She wanted to solve it, and Puck had just given her what she needed to hear. Santana slowly opened the bathroom door and looked at Puck as he stood there waiting for her. "In that case, can you help me with something?"

The smile that erupted on Puck's face let Santana know that he would do anything she needed.

* * *

"You know, when you said you needed help with something, I thought you meant like fighting or something semi- strenuous. I didn't think I would have to play a dead body." Puck sounded disappointed but Santana just hit him to shut him up. She was dressed in scrubs and wheeling a gurney down the Medical Examiner building hallway. Puck was lying still under a sheet, his feet exposed complete with a toe tag. Santana knew if they were caught they would be in huge trouble, but she knew looking at Karofsky's body would help her figure out what was going on.

Santana continued walking quickly as she lifted up the sheet so she could see Puck's face. "Puck! We need to blend in. You need to sell this. Talking doesn't help." She threw the sheet back over his face and finally found the door she was looking for. FEDERAL MOURGE. She quickly opened the door, wheeled Puck's gurney in, uncovered him, and made her way to the body compartments to look for Karofsky's dead body. That was when Puck felt that Santana had forgot something.

"Santana, where are my shoes? Am I supposed to walk around the morgue barefoot?"

"Shut up Puck! I need to find Karofsky."

"Ok I get that you are on a fact finding mission or whatever, by why do you need to see the creep's body again?"

Santana had finally found the compartment that had Jew-fro's body in it. "Look Puck I thought I explained this. Karofsky spent 10 years in a Russian Prison and form what I could tell from that one picture we had of him he had the tattoos to prove it." Santana paused. Karofsky's body was laying in front of her, sheet draped over him. If she was right this would mean a whole new layer of trouble for her and Puck. She held her breath and threw the sheet off. There was Jew-fro, still wearing the surprised expression from when he was shot, glasses placed symbolically still on his face. But there was one thing definitely missing from Karofsky's body. "Oh my god, there is nothing on him."

Puck's head shot towards her. "What do you mean there is nothing on him?"

"He's clean Puck. He's as clean as a boy scout. This isn't Karofsky. I knew it. Karofsky is still alive. I should have noticed this when his robe came off."

Puck sniggered a bit and smiled at Santana. "Wait his robe came off?"

Santana didn't have any time to respond. All of a sudden from behind them she heard a stranger yell, "Freeze! Put your hands up. FBI!" Santana and Puck whirled around both with their hands in the air to face five armed FBI, including, unfortunately agent Finn Hudson. For the second time that day, Santana had guns drawn on her.

Finn smirked a little as he walked down the hall towards Santana and Puck. _Shit_ , was the only thing going through Santana's mind. _What name did I use?_ "Now tell me, Ms. Rivera. What is a call girl doing in a DC morgue?"

Santana stole a glance at Puck who seemed very aware of the fact that he was still barefoot and surround by armed officers that he could hear. Santana, knowing they were both caught, just said the first thing that came to mind. In character, she looked Finn right in the face, "I'm just paying my respects."

* * *

Santana and Puck didn't say a word to each other as they were loaded into the FBI van and taken to questioning. They didn't say a word to each other as they were put into the interrogation room together. They just sat there waiting, and hoping, that they would be on the same page. Finally Agent Finn came into the room. "So Ms. Rivera, you still going to tell me you're a call girl?"

Santana smiled a bit. "I'm still going to tell you that I don't like that term." She decided to do away with the nice girl routine, and would dish out to Finn just as much as he gave. She secretly hoped something would happen to get her out of this.

"Fine, then whose he?"

"He's (I'm) a client," Santana and Puck answered at the exact same time. They smiled knowing in that moment they were on the exact same page and were definitely going to have fun with this.

Puck extended his had to where he assumed where agent Finn was. "I'm John. Which is ironic cause you like to call us johns don't you?" Santana had to fight back a laugh. _This is going to be fun._

Finn seemed extremely uncomfortable and decided to just drop it. "Ok. Fine. Umm… what were you two doing in the morgue?"

Santana couldn't hide her excitement as she told the next lie, wondering just how much they could freak Finn out. "I had been telling John about yesterday, you know. Almost getting killed at the Hotel. I knew he was a bit of a fetishist. I thought it might turn him on."

Puck jumped in at this point, "And dude I have to tell you, seeing that dead body really turned me on." Santana couldn't stop herself from discreetly fist-bumping Puck under the table. Finn however looked confused.

"But you're blind."

Almost at the drop of a hat, Puck changed his face to an annoyed, hurt expression. "What are you, sight-ist? Jeeze, that was rude of you. I think I would like to talk to someone a little more open minded, please. Gosh, disgusting." Santana had to hold back her laughter as Puck leaned back in his chair angrily and Finn floundered thinking he had actually upset the man.

Santana decided to play a little more too. "Agent Finn there is something you should know."

Finn leaned forward, very interested thinking Santana was finally going to help him. "What is it?"

"We are very discreet at the Golden Circle Club. We have a number of federal employees and civil servants on our client list. I'm just putting that out there?" Santana shot Finn an extremely flirty smile as she reached her hand across the table to play with Finn's arm.

At this Finnocence's eyes bugged out of his head and he was unable to speak. He looked at Santana and stammered out, "Wait, Ms. Rivera. Are you really propositioning me during an interrogation?"

"You are dampening the mood when you talk like that agent Finnocence. I'm just trying to offer you a good time." Santana saw Puck slyly smirk next to her. They were definitely selling their aliases.

At that moment, as Finn was still looking at her with a shocked expression on his face, his phone decided to go off. He pulled it out to see who was calling and his face went from shocked to utter confusion. He looked up at Santana and Puck and just mumbled, "I'll be right back," and got up to walk out of the room. The minute the door shut Santana and Puck burst out laughing, unable to hold in their humor at the situation any longer. They didn't stop until the door opened and Agent Finn walked back into the room.

His face no longer had the dopey shocked expression. Instead it was full of disbelief and suspicion and they way he looked at his suspects gave Santana a nervous feeling. _What was that call about?_

"I just talked to my boss's boss." Finn looked completely confused by the situation, his face scrunched up as if he was trying to see a puzzle piece that he was missing. "A man I have never talked to my entire career just called me."

Puck piped in before Santana had a chance to have fun, "Well besides the fact that you were a complete prick to me it must mean that you are doing a good job. Way to go bro."

Finn was not amused. "A man I have never talked to just called me to tell me to release the both of you."

Santana smirked. _Thank you Holly!_ "Well maybe your boss's boss is a Gold Circle Client and he appreciated my work?"

Finn was still not having any of it. He leaned against the table and looked squarely at Santana and Puck before continuing. "Ok, here's what I think. I think you both work for the agency." At the same time, as if on cue Santana and Puck looked at each other in confusion (or at least Puck turned his head in her direction). "I think you both work for the CIA, and you should be sharing information with us on this case but you aren't. I think you somehow got caught up with this Russian guy and instead of telling the Bureau you decided to go it alone, and somehow you got caught, and you needed a superior to call over her to get you released."

Santana smirked. "The only word I understood out of that whole thing was released." Finn had no other option but to let them go.

* * *

It took two minutes for Santana and Puck to be back at the DPD before Holly found them. "I hate to say this Sweet cheeks but you were right."

Santana whipped her head towards Holly. "Wait, really?"

"Don't make me say it twice. We got a hold of the body after you two were pinched at the morgue, which was not good by the way."

"Sorry," Puck mumbled. Holly looked stunned.

"Two days on the job and you already have him apologizing for you?" Holly looked at Santana expecting her to answer but Puck cut in again.

"She called Evans Trouty-Mouth. How could I not like that?"

Holly just smiled and shook her head. "We ran DNA samples and you were right it's not Karofsky."

"Who was it?" Santana seriously wanted to know who had been hitting on her that day.

"His name is Jacob Ben-Israel. I have a feeling Karofsky hired him as a patsy, probably omitted the fact that he would get killed."

Santana began to think out loud. "So if we are going to assume that Karofsky was the one doing the shooting, why would he want to fake his own death? It wasn't for money because the transfer didn't go through. And it wasn't a signal." Santana was speaking out loud mulling things over. Puck and Holly just listened to her nodding and agreeing with her assumptions. "Karofsky's an assassin which means that everything he does goes towards one goal."

The minute the words were out of Santana's mouth all three realized what the point of all this was at the same time. Puck quickly walked to his computer and began typing pulling up the list of all the most dangerous criminals. The minute he got to Karofsky's name, and they saw the words DECEASED marked on his file they knew they were right.

Holly was the first one to voice it. "If everybody thinks he's dead then no one's looking for him."

"And if no one is looking for him," Santana continued, "then he can finish was he was really here to do, and that is to kill someone."

* * *

It wasn't hard for Puck, Holly and Santana to figure out who Karofsky's target was. The President was out of the country and Congress was out of session. The only big diplomatic figure of importance was a Russian journalist having a huge signing at the Smithsonian. Holly and Santana headed to the Smithsonian immediately and within five minutes were taking the man out of the event and to safety.

Holly and Santana looked around the room trying to see anything or anyone out of the ordinary. Finally Holly gave up. "I think Karofsky's a no show. He probably knew we were onto him so he didn't come. Let's head in Santana." Holly turned to leave the building, but when Santana turned to follow she saw someone familiar at the complete opposite end of the room. There was a male waiter near the far walls of the event, pushing a cart. He had short brown hair and was built like an American football player.

Then he turned and Santana saw his face. It was the man from the lobby of the hotel when she was waiting to meet up with Jew-fro two days ago. The Spanish flirt. Before she could move closer, David Karofsky made eye contact with her, and with out a second's notice he began to run. Santana should have taken a second to call to Holly, but the adrenaline kicked in and without hesitation she began to chase after him.

Karofsky immediately ran into the kitchens with Santana in hot pursuit. He threw everything he could as he passed— people, glasses, dishes, plates, alcohol, crates, shelves— anything he could get his hands on that he hoped would slow Santana down and help him lose her. Although he was quick, Santana made sure to keep him in her sights as she ran as fast as she could. She was not going to let this guy win.

Karofsky eventually made his way out of the Smithsonian and the minute he hit the outside street he tore off his waiter jacket and tie without losing a step. Santana had no choice but to follow his footsteps and the discarded clothing as they ran further into downtown Washington DC. As she turned a corner she saw Karofsky run towards the subway entrance and she realized if she didn't catch him soon he was going to get away. Karofsky pushed through the people on the escalator and leaped over the turnstiles with Santana following a few seconds later.

Karofsky disappeared around a corner for a second, and by the time Santana got there he was gone. She couldn't see him anymore, and she had to stop and catch her breath to try and figure out where he would go. She then heard the announcement that a train was about to leave and her heart dropped. She ran to the platform and down the stairs but as she got there the subway was pulling away. The platform was completely empty, and as she finished the last few steps she felt utterly defeated. There was no one there. Karofsky had escaped. Then she felt the hand clamp around her neck and the gun on her back.

"Move and I'll kill you," Karofsky threatened menacingly, and the worst part was Santana knew he was completely serious.

"I believe you Dave," Santana gasped out, the hand on her neck squeezing her windpipe. Karofsky didn't even respond. He just let go of her neck and roughly pushed her away from the stairs and back towards a secluded corner of the platform with the barrel of the pistol. Santana was beginning to feel frightened. "You know Dave we can talk about this. The CIA loves to negotiate. I could walk you into Langley myself if you want."

"Keep walking," Karofsky responded, once again digging the gun even harder into Santana's back.

Santana thought she was going to die. She was getting scared. "I knew that Spanish accent was off. You are getting sloppy Dave."

He just smirked in her ear. "I promise you I'll work on that. After you're dead." Dave finally got to the corner where he was headed and stopped. Santana heard the gun click. "Get down on your knees," Dave commanded, and he stepped back from Santana, gun pointed at her head, ready to kill her execution style.

Santana was terrified. She tried to calm her breathing, knowing from her training that she had one chance to stop this. She slowly tensed and before Karofsky could stop her, or shoot her, she quickly spun around and grabbed his hand with the gun. As she did this she grabbed Karofsky's neck and slammed him into the wall holding him there, in shock, while she continued slamming his gun hand so he would let go. The gun clattered to the floor, and as Karofsky broke free from her grasp and lunged for it she kicked it away and into the train tracks. _Now it's me and an assassin in hand to hand combat, just fucking great._

Santana was just hell bent on staying alive so she did the first thing that came to mind. She jumped on Karofsky's back and tried to strangle him as she held on. But Karofsky just began slamming her body into the wall behind them to get her off of him. Santana felt pain shoot up her spine the first hit and couldn't hold back the moan of pain after the second powerful hit. _He was definitely a football player_ , she thought as the third hit forced her body to let go of him and slide in a heap on the floor.

She tried to get up but Karofsky immediately kicked her in the stomach, forcing her onto the floor again. When he went in for a second kick she caught his leg and slammed him into the wall causing him to fall on top of her. Before she could register what was happening, Karofsky had both his hands on her neck and was using all of his upper body weight to strangle her. She was still fighting against him so to try and stop her he punched her full force across the face. The force of the blow shocked Santana but with one of his hands gone from her neck she was able to force his hand off and began clawing at his eyes and hitting him anywhere she could reach. She finally threw him off and got up to run away but within seconds Karofsky grabbed her by the hair and threw her once again into the wall dazing her. As Karofsky once again put his hands against her neck, strangling her against the wall, Santana heard another Subway pull into the station.

Santana was slowly feeling the life leave her as she struggle more and more for air. Karofsky was just increasing the pressure, trying to finish her off before anyone on the subway could see him, and that was when Santana saw it.

Out of no where a blonde haired woman was coming down the platform. As if in slow motion, Santana watched as the woman turned and saw what was happening and then pull the gun out from her jacket and aim it at them. Santana didn't hear the shot, she just felt the reaction from Karofsky's body as the bullet tore into him. He immediately let go of Santana, and as she slid down to the floor, eyes completely blurry, she saw Karofsky turn and run towards his attacker. The second bullet tore right through his chest and he fell dead at Santana's feet.

Santana's eyes were blurry as her body fought for consciousness. She couldn't see clearly but Santana heard the blonde woman approach her, and the familiar hands check for her pulse. Then she heard her voice.

"Santana are you ok?" She hadn't heard her voice in two years yet she knew it had to be her.

"Brittany?" Even with her blurry eyes she could see the gorgeous blue looking at her, and the smile that spread across her savior's face.

And then she heard other voices, louder voices from above the platform. The smile disappeared from Brittany's face, and she quickly ran a finger down Santana's cheek. "I'm so sorry S." And then she disappeared. With her eyes still blurry, Santana watched the woman get onto the subway right before the doors closed, and as it pulled out her eyes cleared for a moment. There was Brittany, clear as day, watching her through the window as the Subway pulled out of the station, making sure Santana was ok.

Brittany, the woman Santana had fallen in love with and had disappeared without any explanation two years ago, had just saved her life. As the voices finally reached the platform, Santana felt her head go light and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She began to question whether she had seen Brittany at all. Although Santana could have sworn that the woman on the platform was Brittany, the more her head cleared the more she doubted herself. Would Holly or the CIA purposefully lie to cover something up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Covert Affairs or Glee.

Santana awoke to find that she was still on the Subway platform surrounded by other agents. Holly was looking at her worriedly, yelling her name to get her to wake up. The next thing Santana knew she was being whisked back to Langley to get a check-up from the resident medical adviser to make sure she was completely healthy and would have no permanent damage from Karofsky's attack. Santana felt groggy and her head still felt clouded. She began to question whether she had seen Brittany at all. After being given the all clear, she was quickly taken up to Will Schuester's office and was surprised to see Puck and the rest of the DPD there waiting for her. Turned out she was being given an award.

"The Intelligence Commendation Award for your help in neutralizing an enemy spy." Will handed her an old, shiny looking medal in a velvet case and reached out to shake her hand. Santana assumed that this meant her time with the DPD was done seeing as her assignment had just finished.

"Thank you sir. I look forward to coming back when my training is done in another month."

Will raised his eye brow at her, "Santana, You aren't going back to training. We are keeping you here at the DPD. We need people like you. Congratulations." Santana just looked at Will shocked as the entire office broke out into polite applause. Before Santana could question Will anymore he turned away from her and walked away, leaving Santana in her confusion.

Although Santana could have sworn that the woman on the platform was Brittany, the more her head cleared the more she doubted herself. The CIA was acting so nonchalant about the whole situation, that she questioned who had saved her figuring if a stranger had shot someone the office would be buzzing about it. Santana looked around the room and finally her eyes landed on Holly. She quickly made her way over hoping that Holly would give her the answers she needed.

"Holly, can I talk to you for a second?"

Holly looked over Santana's shoulder for a split second to make eye contact with Will before she answered. "Yeah sure Santana, what's up?"

"Earlier on the platform, well I don't know it happened so fast, but I could have sworn that Karofsky was killed by," Santana paused, not sure if she should tell Holly exactly what she suspected, "someone I knew."

Holly, locked eyes with Santana. "Someone you knew?"

Santana began to worry if she should be talking to her new boss about this, and decided not to give any major details. "Someone I met while I was traveling."

Holly seemed to watch herself as she was answering Santana. "Santana you have been through a lot today. The woman who killed Karofsky is Agent Del Monico over there." Holly pointed out another woman in the room, probably late 30's or early forties with dark blonde hair, no where near the color of Brittany's. Santana looked back at Holly confused. "You are lucky she got there when she did. You might want to go thank her." And with that, Holly left an even more confused Santana as she left the office without another word.

Puck slowly walked over to Santana after he heard Holly leave. "So just for the record Lopez, if you are going to stay working with me you are not allowed to scare me like that again. And if you can't promise me that then we might not be able to be friends, cause I don't want to constantly have to worry about you and save your ass." Santana looked up to see Puck grinning from ear to ear.

Santana was still confused by her conversation with Holly. Brittany had seemed so real to her on the platform. Was it really just her traumatized imagination that made that all up? She turned to Puck and answered, "I'll try to be better."

"I can accept that." Puck had picked up on Santana's mood. Despite being blind he had a knack for doing that. "Everything OK Santana?"

Santana just sighed in response. "You remember that honorary first day drink you offered me yesterday?" Puck nodded his head, sensing where Santana was going with this. "Can we just make it a first mission drink? I really need to get out of here."

Without a moment's hesitation, Puck offered Santana his arm. "Pick the place Lopez, first drink is on me and you can unload anything you need on these extraordinary ears of mine. Lead the way." Santana smiled at Puck's kindness hoping that he might bring some clarity to her already confused brain.

* * *

Holly quickly made her way down the hall towards the elevators to where Will was waiting for her. She was worried about her conversation with Santana, knowing that if Santana dug just a little bit she would see right through the lie she had just fed her. Will was pacing, and the minute Holly came up to him he began speaking.

"So you are telling me she's back already?"

Holly didn't even need clarification to know who Will was asking about. "The moment we brought Santana in she resurfaced. Thankfully she took out Karofsky for us."

"Brittany S. Pierce. They must have had a hell of a time in Sri Lanka." Will seemed amazed and surprised all at the same time.

Holly meanwhile wanted to see what they were going to do about it. "Should we mobilize an ops team? Try and capture her?"

"No," Will answered back quickly. "If we move too quickly Brittany will just slip away again. She is a specialist at blending in and disappearing, remember? Just keep Santana working, keep her in the field and see what Brittany does. Hopefully Santana will lead us right to her."

"And hopefully Santana doesn't find her before we do?"

Will just nodded his head in response, before he turned around and walked away.

* * *

The Tavern was a local hotspot in the DC area. Although it was a bar it gave off a modern hang out feeling instead of a dark wood and gloomy feel. The place was decorated with white Christmas lights, trees, and picnic tables, and locals came here for the good drinks and the light atmosphere. Santana came here not only for the emotional pick me up she felt she needed but also because, with the tone of people The Tavern was guaranteed to have, she could hopefully talk to Puck without the feeling of being overheard or looking suspicious. Something in her gut just didn't feel right about the whole Karofsky situation.

Upon entering the bar Santana couldn't help but notice every girl in the bar turned towards Puck, and immediately they all started saying hi and flirting. Santana just eyed an empty table and made her way towards it while listening to Puck, very smoothly, answer all the questions and flirty comments that were coming their way. Santana couldn't help but scoff a bit at how easily Puck was handling all the attention, and when they finally reached a table, away from all the prying ears and looks, he finally spoke.

"What's so funny Lopez?"

"Nothing Puck. I just didn't realize you were a regular Don Juan. Thought you were a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy."

Puck sat down at the table while Santana began to attempt to flag down a waitress. "I was that guy in high school, but I realized my love life is a lot better when I at least remember everybody's name. It might surprise you but the ladies just love a blind guy."

"Oh really," Santana looked at Puck and his cocky smirk, "and why is that?"

"They think we don't care about looks." Puck was so quick and bluntly honest that she couldn't even come up with a witty comeback to shoot him down. So Santana settled with a question.

"Think?"

Puck leaned forward, his face incredibly serious. "If you tell anyone I told you this I will deny it until the grave Lopez." Santana nodded her head and then remembered that Puck couldn't see her agreeing, but Puck somehow knew that she wouldn't tell. "Little secret. You don't actually have to see a woman to tell that she's hot. You just have to listen to the way other guys talk to her."

"Really?" Santana was a bit shocked. It made perfect sense but she couldn't believe how simple it all was.

"Really." Puck answered. "Take yourself for instance. The minute I heard Sam come up to talk to you I knew that you were probably hot enough to be my friend. Plus the minute we walked in here almost all of the guys we passed were talking about you and maybe a fourth of the woman in here. Just thought you should know."

"Do you have like supersonic hearing or something?"

"No I just know how to listen for what matters."

Santana smiled and at that moment a waitress came over to take their drink orders. She knew what she needed to talk to Puck about but she wanted some alcohol in her system first. Puck seemed to sense this as well and didn't attempt to pry until the beer and tequila were placed on the table in front of them.

"So shall I start with small talk or are you just going to tell me what has been bothering you since you almost died?"

Santana just smiled into her beer and then took a long gulp, followed by a quick shot. After she let out the gasp as the alcohol burned her throat, she finally answered. "Small talk."

"Ok so why did you get into this? You certainly don't fit the profile."

Santana almost chocked on her beer. "That's your idea of small talk?" Puck just shrugged in response so she decided to go with it. "I thought there was no profile."

"Yeah, but everyone joins for some reason and it isn't for the paycheck." Santana was quiet. Somehow Puck, in one question had dug right down to the source of the problem. Brittany. When Santana didn't respond right away, he decided to prod a little bit. "Tell me. I can take it. Trust me."

"I travelled a lot before I came back to D.C. I don't know if I was looking for something or just trying to escape or what, but I definitely did not find it. I had traveled so much with my dad that it just felt completely natural to do after high school. It let me use my language skills, I guess." Santana paused, she wasn't sure how she should bring Brittany up, or if she even should. "And I met someone."

She cringed while she waited for Puck's response. "OK, someone being?"

"I met a girl in Sri Lanka." Santana didn't know why she was so nervous admitting her sexuality to Puck but she was hoping that he wouldn't care. Thank god, from the smile on his face, she realized that he didn't.

"It's always about a girl. Way to hold out on me Lopez. Anyways, go on."

Santana just shook her head. "Well we fell in love. Or at least I did. I fell hard. And it was a tearful goodbye."

Puck eyes squinted in disdain and confusion. "Wait tearful goodbye at the airport like Casa Blanca, or having to separate like the Notebook, or…"

"More like she disappeared in the middle of the night and only left a note."

"Ouch. I'm sorry Santana."

"Yeah, anyway I kept traveling, but no matter how far I got, and no matter where I tried to hide I couldn't escape from the truth."

"Which was?"

"The truth was that I let my guard down. I was so prone to having these walls around me that I let her break right through them and I shouldn't have. So when I got home and saw what opportunities I had left to me the CIA looked very appealing. I wasn't going to get burned again."

Puck just nodded his head, processing what he had just heard. "Wow Lopez, you do fit the profile."

"Shut it Puckerman. I'll leave right now."

"No, No wait." Puck quickly reached out and felt for her wrist, grabbing it before she could get up to leave. "Just let it out Lopez. I won't judge you, just tell me what is going on in that brain of yours."

Santana paused. She knew she was about to ask Puck a loaded question. "Hypothetically, what if I thought I saw something on that train platform that completely goes against what Holly told me about the event?"

Puck looked at Santana, obvious confused by how the conversation got to this point. "What do you mean Santana?"

"I just," Santana took a moment trying to find the right words as well as sort through the confusion in her brain. "The events as I remember them in my head don't fit with the story that Holly just told me. Would Holly or the CIA purposefully lie to me to cover something up?"

"Well," Puck spoke slowly, thinking through Santana's doubt with her, "Considering that we work in a business that revolves around lying, and deception, and confidentiality, I would not be surprised if our bosses lied to us on occasion. We work in a place where our value is directly connected with our skills and clearance level so if something is going on that you don't have the rights to be privy to, I wouldn't be surprised if she would lie." When Santana didn't respond immediately Puck continued on, "You need to remember that we work in a weird place. The only way to survive the CIA is to follow your instincts and do what you're told."

Santana nodded her head even though Puck couldn't see it. It didn't help that this movement just made her head start pounding, a painful reminder that she should get home to rest after her fight. "I get that Puck, but, I just feel like this matter is too personal for Holly and the CIA to not be open with me about it."

She heard Puck's confusion before she turned to see it written all over his face. "I realize that you almost got yourself killed today Santana, but you realize that as agent we do it every day. That doesn't mean it's personal."

"No, that's not what I mean." Santana looked at Puck as her waited for her to clarify. "It's personal because I thought I saw Brittany save me on the platform."

Confusion once again was Puck's favorite facial expression. "Who's Brittany?"

"The girl from Sri Lanka." Santana answered so quietly that if Puck hadn't been gifted with crazy hearing he wouldn't have gotten her answer. Just hearing Puck voice that question made Santana began to question herself.

"Wait. You think that the girl you fell in love with in Sri Lanka just showed up on that platform, after leaving you years ago, and saved you by killing Karofsky."

"Yes," Santana admitted sheepishly. Now that she heard Puck voice it, she was beginning to believe she was crazy.

"Why would Brittany have a gun? How did she know where to find you?"

"I don't know Puck. I just could have sworn it was her."

"Could you see her?"

"Well yes, but I was blacking out as it happened."

"Who did Holly say saved you?"

"Agent Del Monico. But her hair color is completely different then the person who saved me on the platform. It couldn't have been her."

"But you just admitted that your sight was blurry. How could you be sure?"

"I heard her Puck. And I felt her and I smelled her. I will never forget any of those things and I know they are in my memory, but it was too strong and too real to be my imagination conjuring things."

"Look Santana, you were in an intense, traumatic experience. Maybe your body was just conjuring up the one thing that would calm you down."

"Puck, I really think it was Brittany on that platform with me."

"Santana, you haven't seen that girl in years. You almost died today. A very dangerous assassin literally beat the crap out of you and almost strangled you. I think the best thing for your brain would be go home. Take a couple days off to sort through your mind, and then we can fully discuss this." Santana just glared at Puck. She knew she was sounding crazy, and hated that he was making perfect sense. "Stop glaring at me Lopez. I can feel it through my skull."

"Right, sorry Puck." Santana just looked at the almost finished beer in front of her and drank it.

"Am I wrong?"

"No your right," Santana admitted. "I just had such hope after the platform. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime Lopez, anytime." Talking to Puck had not made it feel better. It made her feel stupid and made her head hurt. Now all she wanted was to get home.

* * *

Santana pulled into the driveway of Quinn's place. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror. Yeah she may have looked fine enough to go to a bar with Puck in front of strangers but Quinn would see the bruises the minute she walked in the door. Quinn would see that she looked like crap and ask her about it. Santana quickly pulled on her blazer and thanked god that there was a scarf in the back seat. _'When did I leave that there?'_ She thought as she got out of the car. As she walked up to the door she failed to notice the black BMW parked once again across from her house.

She entered the house and quickly made her way to the kitchen. Her head hurt like hell and she needed some cold peas and some ice cream. She quickly opened the freezer and pulled out the pint of Ben and Jerry's. The second the bag of frozen peas hit her head a voice spoke up behind her. "Wow gone for two days and you already hitting the ice cream."

She turned around to see Quinn standing by the kitchen door. "What the hell are you still doing up?"

"I was just about to go to bed and I heard you come in so I wanted to say hi to my best friend." Santana began to smile but then winced when her head started to throb. The damn peas were not doing their job. "What the hell happened to you S? You look like crap."

_How did I know?_ "I'm fine Q. Just a really bad stapler accident."

Quinn just shot Santana a skeptical look and turned to go back to her room. "Whatever S. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Q." As soon as Quinn was gone and back in her room, Santana opened the freezer and threw the peas back in. They weren't doing shit for her head, so she hit the medicine cabinet instead. A couple of Advil later and Santana slowly made her way back out to the guest house in the back.

Everything was exactly where she had left it from the day before. The minute the door closed behind her, Santana headed to the bookshelf. She knew it was self destructive to have it, but she couldn't help herself. The photo album was stuffed on the bottom shelf. Santana grabbed the album and went to her bed. One the first page was a picture of her and Brittany on the beach in Sri Lanka. They were smiling, gazing into each other's eyes, and Santana remembered how happy she was in that moment. There were pictures of them dancing together, swimming, just enjoying time with each other. She was so sure that Brittany had saved her, so sure that the blonde might have come back into her life. Now she was feeling silly.

Santana prepared herself, let out a breath of air to set herself, and turned to the last page of the album. There it was, the note Brittany had left her _'The truth is complicated. Forgive me.'_ It had been months since she had looked at it, but it still made her flash back to the morning she found it. She then looked to page right next to it. There was a bracelet taped on the opposite page. It was made of white shells. Santana couldn't stop herself. Her hand reached out and slowly touched the bracelet on the page.

"I can't believe you still have that."

Santana's heart stopped. The voice had come from behind her. She shot up from the bed and grabbed the first thing she saw that could be used as a weapon. She turned around slowly praying against hope, not sure if she wanted to believe her ears.

There she was, in her room, legs that went on for miles, amazing body, and gorgeous blond hair. Dark blue jeans, black tank top, leather jacket. Three years later and she still looked the same. Santana couldn't help the shock that was going through her system. The last thing she let herself look at were her eyes, those blue eyes that she had fallen in love with. They were a bit darker then she remembered, but they still grabbed her attention. The minute their eyes locked, Santana saw the blue eyes that had haunted her for the last 3 years and she felt her heart practically jump out of her chest.

"Brittany? What are you doing here?"

"I had to make sure you were ok. I was so worried about you. I am so sorry Santana."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That had been three days ago, and although Santana knew that she had agreed to help, she was a little surprised that her favor had been called in so soon. She looked at Kurt, wondering why someone so innocent looking would need her help. And more importantly she wondered what he had gotten himself into, and how Brittany was involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Covert Affairs of GLEE

Santana knew that being the new girl, she was bound to get some crap shifts and assignments once she returned to work a few days later. Her neck had finally healed (she had been hiding from Quinn and her nieces until the bruises disappeared), so she was given the all clear to return to the DPD and continue working. The horrid assignments weren't enough to distract her mind though. The fact was, as angry, hurt, and heartbroken as Brittany had made her Santana had a tough decision to make.

It didn't hit Santana how low in the pecking order she was until she walked into the DPD and had Holly immediately give her walk-in duty. She knew from the smug look that Puck shot her from across the way that there was something highly amusing about walk-in duty that she was unaware of. It wasn't until she walked over to him and he continued grinning that that joke finally clicked. "Walk-ins are nut jobs aren't they?"

"Yep, have fun Lopez. Don't zone out too much."

And Puck couldn't have predicted it better. Santana found herself drifting off as person after person walked into the cubicle set up for walk-ins. It was her job to sort through what they told her and see if any of the Intel was viable or worth looking into. But after having conspiracy theory after conspiracy theory thrown at her (from Regan and Castro working together to who killed Kennedy) she began to wonder if this day was going to be boring. That was until a very dapper and well dressed young man walked in.

The first thing that struck her was the fact that this young man looked terrified out of his mind. He fidgeted nervously and Santana wondered if he was going to bolt right back out the door. It was this tangible fear that radiated off this man that made Santana look up and watch him. The other thing that set him apart from all the other walk-ins was that when she made eye contact with him he knew her name. "Are you Santana Lopez?"

She had been told not to give these walk-ins her name, but the fact that her eyes bulged out of her head gave the man the confirmation he needed. Immediately he sprang towards the desk and sat straight across from her and that look of fear in his eyes was now enhanced with a spark of hope. "Thank God! I was so worried that I was going to have to hunt you down but I was told that you might be here."

"Wait you were told? Told by whom?"

The look of fear and hope was now replaced by sheepishness. Kurt looked around the room and then leaned in closer to Santana. "My name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel, and a mutual friend of ours told me to come to you because you are the only one who can help me. She told me to find you specifically."

With those two sentences Santana's brained clicked and the silent 'oh' in response showed Kurt that Santana knew exactly who he was talking about.

* * *

_Three Days Earlier..._

_"I can't believe you still have that."_

_Santana's heart stopped. The voice had come from behind her. She shot up from the bed and grabbed the first thing she saw that could be used as a weapon. She turned around slowly praying against hope, not sure if she wanted to believe her ears._

_There she was, in her room, legs that went on for miles, amazing body, and gorgeous blond hair. Dark blue jeans, black tank top, leather jacket. Three years later and she still looked the same. Santana couldn't help the shock that was going through her system. The last thing she let herself look at were her eyes, those blue eyes that she had fallen in love with. They were a bit darker then she remembered, but they still grabbed her attention. The minute their eyes locked, Santana saw the blue eyes that had haunted her for the last 3 years and she felt her heart practically jump out of her chest._

_"Brittany? What are you doing here?"_

_"I had to make sure you were ok. I was so worried about you. I am so sorry Santana."_

_Santana felt her voice get caught in her throat. This couldn't be happening. She had been told by everyone today that what she thought she was on that platform was her imagination, that it was impossible that the girl she had fell for two years ago could have been there to save her. And yet, despite all that reassurance and denial, Brittany was standing there, in her room in the flesh. How was this possible?_

_"Brittany, what are you doing here?"_

_"Are you ok? Is your throat ok? Does your friend know what you do? Did she see? I tried to leave the scarf so if you needed it you could hide it? Is it bad? I should have gotten there sooner. I am so sorry Santana." Brittany was completely rambling, pacing the floor in front of the window, not taking her eyes off of Santana, her questions shooting out of her so fast that Santana didn't have any time to process them, let alone answer. A tiny part of her was flattered, almost comforted by the fact that two years later, Brittany apparently seemed to still care about her, or at least about her safety. But that was a tiny part of mind. The rest of her was still royally pissed, and that was the emotion that won out._

_"I'm fine Brittany. Now what the fuck are you doing here?"_

_The venom in the question shut Brittany up. Her concern turned to guilt and she finally broke her gaze from Santana to look at her feet. She began to fidget with her hands, and gave of the vibe of a child being called out for rule breaking. After a moment of silence where Santana watched Brittany gather her thoughts, Brittany finally spoke up, "I'm not sure what I should apologize for first Santana. Sri Lanka, breaking into your home, or possibly putting you in danger by being here."_

_Santana just looked at the blonde in her house and knew what she wanted to hear an apology for first. Granted it wouldn't change anything, but she was hoping it would be therapeutic. That and that fact that she had been craving this apology; she had been imagining this apology for two years now. "Sri Lanka." She heard her voice shake and she watched as Brittany's face crumpled in hurt and guilt._

_Brittany paused and exhaled a huge breath of air. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do Santana."_

_"Had to?"_

_Brittany just nodded in response to the question. "You changed things for me San. You made me see things in a new light, and you made me question what I had been doing."_

_"And yet you left me. I was in love with you and you skipped out with a note."_

_Brittany once again looked up a Santana, a look of pain across her face. "Santana I couldn't drag you down with me. If I had stayed any longer you would have been in danger."_

_Santana could stop the scoff that left her throat. "From what?"_

_"My mission. I was with the Agency."_

_Santana couldn't help but feel like she had just been slapped across the face. "Wait what? How is that even possible? How could you… I knew it. It was you on that platform. With Karofsky. You were the one who saved me."_

_"Yes, I had been tracking him, and then the next thing I know you were in the crossfire and I just had to protect you."_

_Santana was slowly processing this information. "Wait, if you are with the agency, why did no one want to tell me that it was you on the platform. What am I not understanding here Brittany?"_

_"I WAS with the agency Santana. I defected when… Well the point is I am pretty much blacklisted, so of course they wouldn't want you to know who saved you. I'm on my own now."_

_"Wait, you defected? Brittany what the hell?" By this time Santana was pissed and worried. If Brittany was in that much trouble what the hell was she doing in her house? "You need to leave now. I can't have you here I'm sorry."_

_"Santana please, please hear me out. I had a reason for doing it, I promise you. You helped me see everything Santana. I was in love with you. That was it."_

_"That was it? Yet you still felt the need to leave me with no explanation and apparently betraying our country in the process. What are you doing here Brittany?"_

_Brittany for the first time that night looked at a loss for words, or maybe she just wasn't sure how to word her answer. Santana watched as Brittany took at step forward and responded with her own step back. She needed to keep this distance away from Brittany, or else her emotions were going to become even more confusing to control._

_"S, I'm here because I need your help. I am in an impossible situation, and to be blunt, I am going to look guilty as hell for a while, but I need your help."_

_Santana almost couldn't believe her ears. "Wait a second. You need my help? My help with what?"_

_"I came back because you are the only one who can help me. You are the only person that I trust Santana. I can't tell you everything just yet. I want you to bee able to trust me first. I have a friend that could use your help."_

_At this point Santana couldn't stop the anger the seethed throughout her body. "Are you fucking kidding me Brittany? What kind of cryptic nonsense is that? You show up two years later, out of the blue, and you expect me to trust you."_

_Brittany shook her head. "No Santana, I don't expect you to just trust me. After the pain I caused you in Sri Lanka I know that I will have to prove myself. But that still doesn't change the fact that right now you are the only person who can help me."_

_Santana glared at Brittany in disbelief. "How the hell do you expect me to help you?"_

_That hope sparked up in Brittany's eyes again. "I have a friend of mine, who desperately needs help. If I send him to you can you please promise to hear him out. Hear what he has to say. Look at what he has to show you. And if you find it your heart to help him I would truly appreciate it."_

_"Why can't you help him yourself, if you are working on your own now?"_

_Brittany paused, unsure that she should share this next piece of the puzzle. "Because I was the one who got him into this mess and I don't have the power or the resources to get him out."_

_Santana just looked at Brittany, contemplating whether it was possible to tell her ex no. "Are you coming to me just because I work for the CIA?"_

_"No. I'm coming to you because you are the only person I can trust with this. And, I am hoping this will eventually lead to your trust in me again. Please tell me you will help him."_

_All it took was one look into Brittany's blue eyes and she knew she needed to agree. She needed to say yes because despite the fact the she felt pure anger and hurt towards this girl, despite the fact that she was just told this girl was an enemy of the CIA and helping her would probably get her into more trouble then she needed, she still wanted answers. And if helping Brittany meant that she could get one step closer to finding out what would force Brittany to leave her in Sri Lanka and defect from the agency, the she was hoping it would be worth it._

_"Yes, fine. I will help him. Just send him my way."_

_Brittany smiled, and it lit up her eyes. Santana felt her breath hitch in her body. "Thank you Santana." Brittany turned to leave but paused before she began to climb out the window. "You look beautiful by the way." And before Santana could even blink Brittany had climbed back out of the window and was gone._

* * *

That had been three days ago, and although Santana knew that she had agreed to help, she was a little surprised that her favor had been called in so soon. She looked at Kurt, wondering why someone so innocent looking would need her help. And more importantly she wondered what he had gotten himself into, and how Brittany was involved. "Ok Kurt, what can the CIA do for you?"

Kurt quickly reached into his bag and pulled out a few notebooks, as well as tapes and index cards. "Do you know what number stations are?"

Santana shook her head not out of confusion of misunderstand but because she was very shocked by the question. Of all the things she was expecting to come out of the fashionably dressed young man, number stations was definitely not one of them. "Of course, Short wave radio transmissions."

"Yes, well I happened to stumble onto an active one."

Santana knew she was looking at Kurt like he had grown another head. First of all, most number stations were no longer in use so the chance of their being an active one was very slim. Second, she still couldn't get over the fact that this young man seemed to be the last person on earth who would get involved in listening to number stations, let alone understand them and know what they were. "Wait a second, what do you mean you found an active one."

Kurt just ignored the question and tilted his head in confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry, and I know I'm being judgmental here, but you just seem like the last sort of person I would picture getting messed up with number stations."

Kurt just smiled sadly and leaned completely back in his chair a bit deflated. "Trust me I did not get into this by choice. If I had my dream, I would be a fashion designer or be a star on Broadway. I hate technology."

The answer confused Santana, and she wondered exactly where all this was going. She wondered what Kurt and found and how he had gotten it, and most importantly she wonder how Brittany factored into all of this. "How did you get this then?"

"Look Santana, B sent me to you because you are really the only person that could help me get out of this alive. I have been in charge of interpreting the number station for some time now. It was one of the few ways they felt I could be useful, and still keep me in their control. About three months ago B told me that I should start recording the messages because it might help me get out. So that's what I was doing. But then two days ago, I guess I grew too impatient, and I decided to follow one of the leads. After I decoded the message, it led me to a mailbox, and as I watched a man came and pulled out a blue airmail envelope."

Kurt was talking so fast, and leaving so much of the story out that Santana knew she had huge gaps to fill in. "Do you know who the messages are for?"

"No, I just decode them." For some reason she felt like Kurt was lying to her, or at least not telling her the whole truth.

"Why did you follow-up on this certain message?"

Kurt looked a bit sheepish. He tilted his head down and focused on his lap. "Because it was a bit different that all the other messages that I had to deal with. I had never heard of them arranging an actual pick up for information. But I probably shouldn't have gone after it."

"Why?"

Kurt looked up and made eye contact with Santana. And she felt her chest constrict when she realized that the fear was back. "Because I am pretty sure the man doing the pick up saw me." Santana opened her mouth to ask more questions but Kurt sprang forward in his chair once more and cut her off. "Look Santana, if they find out that I'm here, that I came and talked to you guys and handed this information over, they will kill me. But I have no other choice. You are my only way of getting out. And if B trusts you then I will too."

"Kurt what do you need to get out of? Who is threatening you?"

Kurt held up a hand, silencing Santana and her slew of questions. "I can't tell you Santana. I need to keep myself alive for as long as possible. But I promise you, if you listen to my tapes, read my notebooks, decode the feed you will get all of your answers."

Santana watched as Kurt took his pile of notes and tapes and slid them across the table to Santana. "How recent do these tapes go to Kurt?"

"Up to about two weeks ago. I have the copies of the most recent ones hidden, just in case you guys decide not to help me, I can maybe buy myself some time if I'm caught. But to tell you the truth Santana, I am really hoping you will help."

Santana looked across the table at Kurt and thought about the next words out of her mouth. Technically she had fulfilled her agreement with Brittany. She had listened to Kurt and what he had to say and had accepted his proof. But she also realized that, even two years later, Brittany still knew her. She knew that there was no way Santana would be able to turn down Kurt once she met him. Santana felt an innate need to help this man as much as she could. "Kurt, I have a friend who I think will definitely be able to look into this and confirm your story. If everything pans out, then I promise that I will do everything in my power to help you, ok?"

The glimmer of hope that washed over Kurt's face at that moment made Santana silently pray that she would be able to help him. She also hoped that through helping him, she could start getting her answers about Brittany.

* * *

It took Santana just seconds to spot Puck once she made her way back into the DPD. It was almost predictable. There was Puck sitting on a hot ginger's desk, leaning in towards her and obviously flirting. And as much as it pained Santana to break up his session she had an armful of notebooks and tapes that needed to be looked at ASAP. As far as she could tell Kurt had been absolutely meticulous with his notes, marking the dates, times and exact codes as they had been transmitted for the last three months. It he was correct, and this information proved to be valuable, Kurt might have just handed them something huge.

Puck perked up about five seconds before she actually reached him, and the smirk on his face let Santana know that Puck knew she was right behind him. The greeting a second later reinforced this theory. "Lopez! How was walk-in duty?"

"Fine Puckerman, but I think I might have something for you to look into."

Puck made no attempt to move from his flirting perch, and since he couldn't see Santana's glare, or the fact that she was starting to struggle with all the materials, it made her not receptive or in the right mood for Puck's next joke. "Really? Wow first week on the job and you are already breaking two records. That's an accomplishment."

"Puck, can you please shut up and let us go over to your desk cause I really can't carry this crap much longer."

With that Puck immediately sprang up and like the blind professional that he was moved effortlessly across the room to his office and computer den. "Ok what do you got for me S?"

Santana dropped all the notebooks and tapes down on the desk and then gave him the cliff notes version of what actually went on that morning. "One of my walk-ins came in and said that he had found an active number station."

Puck's interest peaked at that. "Really? Is he sure?"

"What do you think I just slammed down on your desk? He handed over notebooks and tapes, as well as the frequency with the belief that it will prove his story. Do you think you could look into it for me?" The fact that Puck's face was lighting up like a kid in a candy store, and that he was rubbing his hands together ready to work gave Santana the feeling that he was more then willing.

"Yeah, no problem. I can definitely look into that for you S. But you need to look into something for me in exchange." And with that he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it over to her.

Santana was so excited in the hopes that it was a fun assignment or some sort of Intel he needed but when she actually read what was on it her face fell. It was another one of her crap tasks for being the new girl. "Rookies do lunch runs huh?" She was so depressed about this that she wanted to smack the smirk off Puck's face.

"The food court runs here runs its course after about six months. Separate receipts please. We are all on a government salary." Santana was going to smack the back of his head but a stranger's voice at the door stopped her.

"Ah, Sandwich runs. I remember those days." If it wasn't for Puck's body immediately tensing upon hearing the voice Santana would have thought that her automatic instinct to hate this guy would have been weird. That coupled with Puck's look of utter confusion as he swiveled his chair towards the door only cemented that fact that she was right not to trust this stranger.

The man who stood at the door had a very suave appearance about him. He had dark brown eyes, coupled with a head of perfectly gelled, long wavy brown hair. This was accentuated by his perfect tailored and fitted suit. In fact Santana would have sworn this man was gay if it wasn't for the fact that he was aggressively checking her out as he stood at the door waiting to be acknowledged and introduced. Puck finally supplied his identity.

"Jesse St. James."

Jesse tore his gaze away and looked towards Puck, which allowed for Santana to release a sigh of relief. "It's been too long my friend."

"When did we become friends?" The look of absolute hatred and mistrust was not lost on Santana or Jesse. In fact Santana sometimes wondered if losing his sight had also caused Puck to lose his subtlety. "Santana, meet Jesse St. James my 'friend'." Puck even added the air quotes so his sarcasm would be sure to make its point.

Santana was surprised when Jesse actually extended his hand in greeting her. She was half expecting him to attempt to feel her up. "Hello Santana."

All she could mumble out was a small, "Hi." It was weird seeing Puck have so much animosity towards one person.

Puck turned towards Santana, and immediately began speaking, giving her the information she needed to realize why Puck did not like him. "Jesse here is CIA royalty. He is the embodiment of the man and I mean that in a slightly pejorative way. UCLA dropout (Santana watched as Jesse's face fell a little), and then somehow graduated from Harvard, works for Schuester, and if that weren't enough, Jesse here was literally the right hand to one Sue Sylvester."

Santana found her head whipping between Puck and Jesse at this information. "Wait, THE Sue Sylvester? Former head of Clandestine Services, Sue Sylvester? As in William Schuester's predecessor?"

Jesse seemed to forget for a minute that Puck was blind and the only one who could see his triumphant gloating smirk was Santana. "Definitely. And let me just say you are making a name for yourself with the higher ups."

Puck scoffed a bit, and despite Santana feeling a bit flattered, with Puck's reaction she was questioning whether she should take Jesse's compliment seriously. Instead of getting the chance to verbally react, Puck beat her to it once again. "Which begs the question, if you are so chummy with the higher ups, what are you doing here?"

It was moments like this where Santana was glad that Puck couldn't see because she knew he wouldn't hesitate to punch the smirk off Jesse's face. In fact Santana found her own hand twitching to do it. "Puck, you mean you didn't hear. I'm working here now. Special Liaison, New Initiatives."

"Wait, Holly's aware of this?"

Santana didn't think Jesse's smirk could get any bigger but it grew impossibly wider. "She is. She is thrilled."

From the sound of the conversation, Santana would have thought that Jesse had one this battle of jabs that he and Puck were having. But, to her surprise, Puck visibly relaxed and turned his chair around actively dismissing Jesse. "Yeah that sounds like Holly, to be 'thrilled' about an interloper being installed in her department."

Jesse's face fell and his eyes glassed over in anger, but a second later it was gone, replaced by the suave, cocky personality he had when he first walked in. "It was nice meeting you Santana." And with that Jesse walked out of Puck's office and back out into the craziness that was the DPD.

Santana looked at Puck and waited for him to give her some sort of concrete explanation for his animosity towards Jesse besides what she had gleaned from their standoff, but when it became apparent that he wasn't going to offer her anything willingly, she decided to goad him with a question. "What the hell was that about Puck?"

Her only reaction was a sigh as Puck reached around the desk and grabbed one of Kurt's tapes from the pile. "Those lunch orders aren't going to get themselves Lopez. How about you go get started on that and I will work on your walk-in's number station while you are out. Ok?"

Santana slumped in defeat, and as she headed towards the door she couldn't hide the disappointment from her voice. "Fine."

Just as she was about to leave she heard Puck's voice pipe up from behind her. "Santana, I will tell you later. I promise. Good luck with the lunch runs and I will call you if I find anything valuable."

"Yeah, sure Puck. See you later." And with that Santana headed out of the DPD to do her next menial task, and she couldn't help but sense the blatant stare she was receiving from Jesse St. James as she walked across the office.

* * *

Santana had just finished her lunch runs and was on the way back to the Langley and the DPD when her phone went off. Not her personal cell phone, but her special encrypted CIA phone, and she couldn't stop her heartbeat from quickening in speed as she reached over to pick it up. _Is it possible for Puck to have found something already?_ When she answered her phone it wasn't Puck's voice on the other end though, it was one of the droning dispatchers who channel the calls that come into Langley. "I have a Kurt Hummel on the phone for you?"

Santana felt her heartbeat quicken more and she began to wonder if she should pull the car over because of how nervous she was. "Yeah go ahead and put him through." A second later she heard Kurt's high voice yell through the phone speaker.

"Santana, I'm being followed!"

She couldn't stop the panic that was shooting through her system. _What the hell? How was this all happening so fast?_ "Kurt, just calm down. Are you sure?"

"Yes I am damn sure Santana. They know what I've done. They know I have betrayed them. Oh they are going to kill me San."

Santana decided to ignore the nickname in lieu of trying to calm down this guy she was supposed to be protecting. "Kurt just come back to Langley. If you are in trouble we can protect you."

She thought that would appease Kurt's fear but instead she heard him panic even more. "Are you kidding me Santana. It was after I left Langley when I started being followed."

Santana felt her grip on the phone tighten as she wondered if she was going to be able to keep her promise to Kurt. "Kurt, if you don't come back, how am I supposed to help you?"

"Look Santana, I appreciate that you were willing to help, but right now I need to worry about me. I need to protect myself. I need to go into hiding and hope that this will all blow over."

"Wait Kurt, tell me where you are going? How am I going to find you if we need you?"

The panic had completely left Kurt's voice. It was now filled with a determination and dread that only made Santana's worry grow tenfold. "If you need me call Brittany. She will know how to find me. I hope I get to see you again Santana." And with that the line went dead.

Santana sat there in shock, phone still against her ear as she listened to the dial tone signaling a disconnected call. That couldn't be the end of it. She had promised to protect him, and now he was facing whatever trouble he was in on his own. And Now she had no way to help or reach him. Well she had one way, but that was someone she did not want to talk to or see at the moment.

She almost jumped out of her skin when her phone started ringing a second later. Hoping it was Kurt calling back she punched the answer button a bit harder the necessary and almost yelled into the phone, "Kurt?"

"No it's Puck. Who's Kurt?"

As much as she had grown to love her friend, she couldn't stop the seeping feeling of disappointment that doused her whole body. "Never mind. What's up?"

"Hey do you have contact information for that walk-in? He definitely found something."

Santana fought the tears in her eyes. What had started out as a favor had now blown up into a full blown situation, and she had no idea now to fix it, or where to even attempt to start. And the worst part, it was all hinged on one innocent that she now had no chance of reaching. "Yeah I'm beginning to think that too."

She slowly finished her drive towards Langley, the whole time having only one though run through her head. _Brittany Pierce what the hell have you done?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within minutes of making it back to Langley, Santana found herself and the entire DPD being briefed by Holly and MI6 agents on the current situation. How Brittany and Kurt came to be involved with the IRA she had no idea, but she now understood that this favor Brittany asked of her was a lot more complex then she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own GLEE or COVERT AFFAIRS

 

**Chapter 8**

Within minutes of making it back to Langley, Santana found herself and the entire DPD being briefed by Holly and MI6 agents on the current situation. After losing contact with Kurt Hummel, the CIA realized that the radio transmissions Kurt had deciphered and recorded were originating in Belfast, Ireland. This meant that UK liaisons, as well as MI6 were going to be helping out with this case.

When Holly revealed that the radio transmissions seemed to be directly linked with the Irish Republican Army, Santana finally realized why Kurt was so terrified. How Brittany and Kurt came to be involved with the organization she had no idea, but she now understood that this favor Brittany asked of her was a lot more complex then she thought. Because the IRA had been actively recruiting over the last few years, and the CIA was worried these transmissions involved possible attacks on US soil it was imperative that they found Kurt's most recent recordings.

Santana was so involved in her own thoughts she didn't hear the MI6 contact call her name. When she looked up he was handing her a plain manila envelope. "Santana we need you to go to Kurt's apartment, see if he's been there and most importantly see if any of his most recent recordings are hidden there." Santana nodded, taking the manila envelope from him. "This envelope holds your protocol. Every interaction with foreign agents needs to be authenticated so follow it to the letter."

Santana looked so bewildered that Holly walked over and whispered, "You didn't think we would leave you alone for this did you? Now good luck and don't get caught."

With that Santana turned and left the DPD, getting into her car and looking at her protocol for this mission for the first time.

* * *

By the time Santana had gotten into her car Puck was already calling her phone. When she answered he began talking before she could even greet him. "Do you have any idea what you have been sent to do Lopez?"

Santana smiled. "You must know rookies really well Puckerman. I'm just heading to the farmers market like the paper says."

"That piece of paper is your protocol Lopez. Because this case is involving the IRA, and is being transmitted from the UK we need to bring MI6 into this. It's a matter of national security on both fronts so it works best for us to work together. Kapeesh?"

"Yes, but what did the MI6 guy mean that interactions with foreign agents needs to be authenticated?"

She heard Puck laugh on the other end of the line before he answered. "When dealing with agents from foreign departments initial meetings need to be authenticated, or somehow confirmed so you know that who you are dealing with is legit. We want both agents to be sure of who they are meeting with and that their agencies have their best interests at heart. Because of this you need to follow your protocol to the letter. Go exactly where it directs you, say exactly what it says. If it says wear a yellow polka-dot bikini, you wear a yellow polka-dot bikini. Understand?"

Santana let out a loud sigh, steeling herself for her day and the afternoon, scanning the road and feeling more and more anxious the closer she got to the farmers market. "Yeah I got it. Follow the protocol to the letter, and then after I pick this agent up we go to Kurt's apartment and try to help him. Right?"

"Santana, right now we need to put a stop to whatever conspiracy this is. Your main focus is to find those tapes. Holly and the DPD will be working on their own leads while you are out. I will be working on those tapes as soon as you get them. Make sure you get his most recent recordings, ok Lopez."

"Yeah I got it. Thanks Puck."

"No problem Santana. And remember to keep your phone with you at all times. It's encrypted so it's the only safe way to keep in contact with you." Santana pulled into the parking lot of the market and grabbed the manila envelope as she was going to hang up the phone. But she heard Puck over the phone once more, "Be safe Santana. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Don't worry Puck. I will do my best." With that she pulled out her protocol and began memorizing what she needed to do.

* * *

Holly was absolutely fuming as she barged into Will's office. Damn that he was the head of the CIA and her boss she was going to get answers. So she ignored the shocked look on Will's face as well as the startled looks of the grey-haired, balding men he was meeting with and called him out into the hallway. She stood there shaking with anger as she listened to Will politely excuse himself, and the second he was out of the office and the door was closed she pounced. "Why is Jesse St. James now a member of my staff?"

Will just looked Holly over, before he then looked around the hallway to formulate his answer. "I thought you would want someone of his caliber working at the DPD."

"I don't care how great his reputation is or how much he has done for the CIA. I'm surprised you would trust him after knowing he was in Sue Sylvester's good graces."

Will was calm as he responded. "St. James is a great asset to have working for the DPD. Think of all the contacts and experience he is bringing in. I would think this is the type of agent you would want in your department."

Holly copied Will's cautiousness and looked around the hallway as well before she hissed, "Exactly. The type of agents I want in my department? Do you not trust me to be competent enough to run my own department?"

"What?! Holly, of course—"

"You know, it's bad enough that you are sending Santana Lopez into the field to draw out Brittany Pierce but now you have someone spying on her."

"No that's not it. That's not it at all."

Will shrunk back from the anger that was radiating from Holly. "Then he's spying on me."

"No Holly. St. James is not there to spy on you. I just need you too keep an eye on everything. Keep an eye on Santana, and St. James until Pierce is caught and in custody. I feel much more confidant in this operation knowing that you have my back, and I need you to support me in this and my decisions."

"So let me get this straight. You want to use all the resources the Domestic Protection Division has to not protect our country, like we are supposed to, but to track down one lone rouge agent."

Will shook his head exasperatingly. "Holly it may seem that way but this is much bigger then what it looks like. We just need to get Pierce. And I need you to trust me for now."

"Will, you need me to trust you? Am I going to get anymore of your rejects forcefully placed into my department?"

Will smiled sheepishly. "I have one more for you. He starts tomorrow."

Holly just threw her arms in the air ready to strangle Will, if only he wasn't her boss. "Damnit Will! Fine this is the last one but you better explain to me what the hell is going on."

"When we arrest Pierce you will know everything."

Holly turned quickly, and walked down the hallway as fast as she had come. Will took a moment to collect himself then walked back into his office and back into his meeting.

* * *

Thank God the protocol didn't ask her to wear a polka dot bikini. Santana's MI6 contact was nothing like she expected though. Instead of a James Bond like stereotype, Dustin Goolsby showed up with tight jeans, leather jacket and a smile that would make straight girls swoon. Once they had completed the protocol and made it back to Santana's car it only took a few minutes for Goolsby to open his big mouth and prove how much of prick he actually was.

"Can you believe how pedestrian that protocol was?" Goolsby was looking around the car and street focusing on everything at once. If his fidgeting wasn't distracting enough the constant smacking of gum from his mouth was making Santana want to reach out and slap him. But the fact of the matter was that she wanted to help Kurt.

"I wouldn't know. It was the first one I have ever done."

"Really?" Goolsby voice sounded shocked, but he continued fidgeting around the car and smacking his gum. "I guess that's the difference between MI6 and the CIA. It takes about 10 years for us to work out from behind a desk. Who did you sleep with to get into the field so early?"

"Excuse me?"

"And what is this dinosaur?" Goolsby reached into the center console and pulled out the encrypted cell phone Puck had included with her protocol. Yes it was an old, outdated, bulky flip phone, but it was nice to know that she had a secure connection to the agency. "This is just pathetic. How old is this thing?"

"I'm new, you don't expect them to give me the good stuff my first time out. Why are you being such an ass anyways? If I had known what I was in for I would have begged them to let me do this on my own."

"I don't think you would be able to do this on your own sweetheart. What I bring to the table is experience. And better technology. Check this badboy out." Goolsby proceeded to pull out his phone, a sleek silver smartphone. "It's completely encrypted and under four ounces."

"Well now you're just showing off."

"Let me cut to the sexy chase Agent Lopez. This hairline is 85% mine and my sperm count is off the charts. I'm handsome, and I'm easy on the eyes. Also I'm gorgeous."

Santana jerked the car to the side of the road and hit the brake suddenly causing Goolsby to smack into the dashboard. "Are you seriously trying to seduce me while we are working an assignment?" With Goolsby's answering shrug she continued her rant. "Seriously! First of all I didn't sleep with anybody. I'm a linguistics expert. Second of all you are not my type, and you will never be my type so lay off if you catch my drift. Third, I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Yeah all up in there so don't make me use them." She looked at Goolsby and made sure he was sitting there in scared silence. "Now let's be professional from now on and see what we can do to help Kurt. Understood?"

With Goolsby scared nod she figure he had gotten the point but before she was able to pull away from the curb Goolsby opened his mouth again. "If you are a linguistics expert why were you put on this case? Every group involved speaks English." Instead of responding Santana just glared at him. "Sorry, sorry completely professional from now on."

She continued to glare at him until finally Goolsby raised his hands in surrender. "I swear on my mother and country Agent Lopez. Completely professional from now on."

Satisfied Santana put the car back into drive and eased back into traffic to head to Kurt's apartment, hoping she would find the clue to helping him.

* * *

Kurt's apartment was nothing like she expected. Granted he had seemed like a very fashionable young man, but considering he had admitted to her he was held hostage by the IRA she didn't expect his apartment to be so nice. The walls were painted a tan color, he had dark wood furniture, glass coffee table, and very tasteful accessories. After showing off breaking into the apartment, Goolsby headed straight to the kitchen and bedroom while Santana was left with the living room and office.

The first thing she noticed was that's Kurt's mail was piled behind the door. She turned to look where Goolsby disappeared to. "Kurt never came home today." She was met with silence so she continued into the living room. Kurt had a bunch of pictures lining his bookshelves, most included what looked like his parents. The most recent one seemed to be of him and his dad in front of an old cabin in the woods. "He looks just like his dad. I wonder if he still gets to see him?"

"I doubt it. There is nothing in the kitchen by the way. I'm going to look in the bedroom." Santana listened as Goolsby moved to another room in the apartment, and then she moved through the living room to the hallway and what appeared to be the office. There was mountains of recording equipment, computers, and shelves of tapes that were labeled with dates and times. Kurt had been gathering evidence for months.

She looked through the tapes hoping she could find the recordings that Puck asked for but the last three weeks seemed to be missing from the rest. "Goolsby, I found a bunch of tapes but the most recent ones are missing. Are they in the bedroom?" She was answered by silence. She listened to see if she could still hear Goolsby move around the apartment, but she couldn't hear him anymore. Then to add to her suspicion, she heard a knock on the door.

Santana froze and then headed to the doorway of the office to see if Goolsby was going to answer the door. "Dustin?" No answer, and then the knocking on the door started up again. Santana slowly and silently headed towards the door. With no sound coming from Goolsby she was hoping whoever was knocking on the door would leave so she could check out what was going on with her MI6 partner. She went to look through the peephole quickly to see what was going on, but before she could get a good view of the person knocking, the door was forcefully kicked down on top of her.

Santana scrambled to her feet and realized that her attacker was a young man in his 20s before he was pulling a gun and aiming it at her. Santana made a split second decision and lunged at him, knocking the gun out of his hand but getting the wing knocked out of her in the process. They landed right on the coffee table, causing them to land in a pile of wood and glass. Immediately, her attacker began hitting, kicking, and punching Santana anywhere he could reach and Santana responded in kind. She could feel her ribs and arms bruising from the hits, but she had to fight him off. She finally got a good kick into his groin and shot up off the ground to try and gain the advantage again. But before she could make use of it, she felt the attacker grab her ankle and trip her right into the bookcase, causing shelves, books, and pictures to fall down on her head.

Santana was dazed, and her head was throbbing. Her attacker didn't give her a chance to recover. He soon straddled her and began punching and hitting her again, and then began strangling her. Santana tried to ignore the feeling of déjà vu and fought back as the attacker reached over to grab a piece of the broken coffee table and raised it above her head. Santana closed her eyes and flinched, ready for the blow, just before a shot rang out and the man slumped down on top of her. Santana quickly came to her senses and pushed the now dead attacker off her body, and looked up to see Dustin Goolsby lowering a still smoking gun. The attacker now had a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead.

"I told you couldn't do this without me. You are welcome by the way."

"Thanks?" Santana tried to calm her breathing as Goolsby reached out a hand and helped her to her feet. She could feel her body was achy already and tomorrow she was definitely going to be in pain.

"Someone would have heard that so we better be going Agent Lopez. There was nothing in the bedroom by the way."

"Right, Right! Give me second." Santana ran back into the office and headed straight for Kurt's hard drive. She ripped it out of the tower and headed back to Goolsby and the living room. The next thing she knew they were racing out of the building trying to leave before they could be recognized by neighbors and the cops could show up.

* * *

Santana dropped Goolsby off where he told her too, glad to be rid of him. Yes she was grateful that he saved her life, but he gave her the creeps and she felt he was a borderline pervert from the comments he made when they first met up. He also kept asking her for whatever she had grabbed from Kurt's apartment, but she had to deny him that request. The only person she would trust with this was Puck. Santana then headed back to Langley only to find out that Kurt had corrupted the hard drive so it was useless. Depressed that she went through all the pain and annoying partnership for nothing, Holly told her to head home and wait for further instruction. She passed Jesse St. James on the way and tried to ignore his smirk but wondered how many more creeps like Goolsby and St. James she would have to deal with during her career.

* * *

She had to sneak past Quinn. She was wincing with every movement and the last thing she needed was for Quinn to know how hurt she was. If she expected Quinn to continue buying her Smithsonian job cover she didn't need her friend or her nieces to see her injuries.

Once she was in her room with the doors locked, she allowed herself to look at the damage that had been done to her body. She slowly peeled her shirt off and gasped at what she saw. Her ribs and sides were quickly becoming a deep bluish-purple. She knew it would take her a few days to get over this. Her whole body hurt with every movement, so the next few days were going to be miserable.

"Oh my God! What happened to you?"

Santana whipped around to look at her window where the voice came from, but the quick movement made her sides scream at her. She whimpered in pain and had to sit down on the bed to catch her breath. Brittany was crouched down by her side a second later. "Brittany, what are you doing here? You really need to stop breaking in, I have a door."

Brittany laughed, "I will keep that in mind for next time." Santana felt her heart stutter with Brittany's implication that there might be another visit in the future but she couldn't tell if she was excited or dreading it. Brittany continued examining her sides taking in the deep bruising, but made sure she didn't touch Santana in any way. "Santana, who did this to you?"

"One of Kurt's former IRA buddies got the jump on me in his apartment. My MI6 contact was able to shoot him before he bashed my head in."

"Wait so the CIA took on Kurt's case?"

Santana looked at Brittany remembering that she was the one who sent Kurt to them in the first place. "Yeah he brought in some frequencies for some active IRA number stations, but by the time we caught on to the fact that he was legitimate he was on the run. We lost contact with him around eleven today so he's been missing for ten hours."

Brittany nodded at the information, then made eye contact with Santana. Santana held in the gasp from looking right into those eyes again. "Are you worried about him?"

"Well yeah, but I have been told to stay out of it while the DPD and MI6 handle the rest."

Brittany nodded and then headed over to a messenger bag that Santana assumed she dropped when she came in through the window. "Santana when you went through the apartment were there any markers towards where Kurt might have run too?"

Santana took a moment to think back to the apartment, and remember what she observed there. "Not that I can recall off the top of my head, but I was more focused on looking for Kurt's recordings and I didn't have much time before we were attacked."

Brittany walked back over to Santana on the bed and handed her a jar of what looked like vapor-rub. "Here, this is a medicine I discovered in Hong Kong. It will help relax your muscles that are bruising so you can move around easier and it will help the bruising heal faster."

Santana looked at the jar and then looked back at Brittany. "Why are you giving this to me?"

Brittany just looked at Santana for a moment and then decided her feet were much more interesting. She stuck her hands into her pockets and swayed a bit, and that was when Santana noticed that light blush on her cheeks. Santana was suddenly very aware that she had been sitting there in her bra for the entire conversation, and she quickly crossed her arms over her chest and listened to Brittany's explanation. "Because, even if it's hard for you to believe, despite leaving you I still care about you. I hate seeing you in pain." Santana continued to watch Brittany feeling her anger start to bubble over. "That, and as much as I know Kurt will probably be fine on his own, I want to make sure that he is safe because it was my fault that he became mixed up with the IRA in the first place. So if you are up for it I would love your help."

"Brittany, in this moment, and with our history you have no right to say that you care about me. So if we are going to work together to help Kurt, for my sake please stop that. Now, how deep into this are you? How did you get Kurt involved in the IRA?"

Brittany just took a breath and then looked up at Santana. "I realize that if I expect you to help me, especially if you might face to possibility of going against the agency, I will need to tell you the whole story. But right now I need to find Kurt and make sure that he is ok." Santana was about to talk again but then Brittany cut her off. "It will help me tell you what's going on if I have Kurt there to tell his side of it. But we need to find him first. Will you help me?"

Santana looked at Brittany and studied her. As mad as she was, Brittany still had some pull over her. She hated it but one look into those blue eyes and she still couldn't say no. "Fine, just let me put some of your medicine on and change clothes. I will meet you outside."

The smile Brittany shot her way blindsided her, and she realized that if Brittany had asked her anything in that moment, despite all the pain and heart break that woman had put her through, Santana would not have been able to say no. She needed to get a thicker skin.

* * *

Amazingly enough Brittany's medicine actually worked. Within 20 minutes her muscles relaxed, and although her sides would still hurt if they were hit, she was able to move about with minimal discomfort. Yes, part of her was hoping that none of this was a trap but she had been sure to grab her phone before she left. Having a direct connection to Puck and the CIA gave her a sense of comfort. Brittany quickly drove to Kurt's building, and once there Santana watched as Brittany broke into easily apartment. "Do you know how to pick locks too?"

Brittany looked back at Santana with a confused look. "Yes, but this lock was destroyed when the door was kicked down. You saw I just cut through the tape right?"

"No, I know, it's just the MI6 guy was able to pick the lock and they totally didn't cover lock picking at the farm, so I'm starting to wonder how out of my element I am here."

Brittany just smiled softly, and then motioned towards the broken lock on the door. "Most of the time lock picking is a luck game, but it also helps if you have some knowledge of locks you might have to deal with. For instance, considering the neighborhood, most of these locks will be pretty high end, which means most would have tumblers on the top and bottom, requiring you to need two picks."

"Ok?"

Brittany giggled and walked the rest of the way into the apartment. "If you decide you still want to help me after all this I will give you some lessons."

Santana stopped moving for a second as she was shutting the door, taking a moment to prevent her brain from even attempting to imagine spy lessons with Brittany. She needed to keep her heart guarded. "Brittany what exactly are we looking for?"

When she turned around, Brittany wasn't listening to her. Instead she was looking at the shattered coffee table and book shelf. "Was all this you?"

"Yeah." Santana shrugged and as she looked at the damage and remembered the attack, she started wondering why she had a habit of losing hand to hand fights. Maybe she should hit the gym again when she was done with all of this.

Brittany shook herself from whatever she was thinking of, and began walking around the apartment. "I am thinking that Kurt went some place where he and his dad used to go?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because that was one of the last times he felt safe. And the only people who would know who his dad is and their connection to all of this would be his friends. So look at photos or address books and let's see if we can find anything."

"Wait a second." Santana ran over to the book shelf and looked around for a picture she remembered. "I remember seeing a picture of Kurt and a man I assumed was his dad in front of a cabin with a sign in the back." She quickly scanned over the photos, and finally found the one she was looking for. "Is this his dad with him?"

"Yeah that's Burt. What does the sign say? I can look through his addresses."

"Umm, it's the Spruce Knob Cabins."

"Got it!" Brittany quickly whipped out her phone and dialed the number. Santana watched her face, and when the phone was answered. "Hi I have a message for one of your guests that just checked in. Young fashionable young man. In his 20's." She paused for a second, but then the smile that bloomed across her face told Santana they had found him. "Oh ok. It's fine that he's not accepting calls. I will try again later. Thank you!"

Santana smiled. "I'm assuming we found him?"

"Yes we did! Let's go."

* * *

By the time they got to the cabins it was already the next morning, but the second Kurt opened the door she knew that they were right in trying to find him. "Brit! I knew you would find me!" He ran to Brittany and threw his arms around her. That was when he noticed Santana behind her. "Santana what are you doing here?"

"Brittany came by to see if the CIA had decided to help you, and when she found out you had gone off the grid we both decided we needed to find you. I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously when we first met."

Kurt stood back in the doorway and ushered them both inside. "It's fine Santana, I am just relieved that the CIA decided to help me. Every other agency Brit sent me too refused to listen."

"Wait, other agencies. Who else did you go to?"

Kurt looked to Brittany, who then sighed. "The CIA were my first choice but when I found out that you were there now, and considering our history, I didn't want to get you involved unless I had too. So I sent Kurt to FBI, Secret Service, even different Embassies."

"And none of them listened to you?"

Kurt shrugged. "They all listened, but none of them took me seriously until you. And I have a feeling Brit's warning had a lot to do with that. Anyways, now that you ladies have found me in my hideout what are we going to do to get me out of this?"

"Well I have a guy back at the department who has been dying to get his hands on your most recent recordings, and considering they were nowhere in your apartment and your hard drive was ruined you have them on you."

Kurt smiled. "Well yes of course. But are you sure that you can trust him?"

Santana looked at Brittany who tensed when the CIA was mentioned. "Yeah I would trust Puck with my life. We can trust him."

"Ok let me get them." Kurt left the room and Santana and Brittany were there alone.

"Do you have an encrypted phone to call your friend with?"

Santana pulled her phone out of pocket to show Brittany. "Yeah I got it yesterday. Could I possibly borrow your car to set this up on the dash?"

"Of course. I'll keep Kurt company while you make the call."

"Ok." They sat there in awkward silence, subtly shooting looks at each other until Kurt came back into the room with a tape and player in his hand.

"Here you go Santana." Santana nodded, taking everything from Kurt and headed towards the door. "Wait!" Santana stopped and looked towards Kurt. "Whatever you do, please don't tell them anything about Brit helping us. She's been a good friend to me and I don't want to see her in prison just yet."

Santana just nodded her head. "Of course Kurt. I wouldn't do that anyways. Brittany owes me some explanations. I will be back."

* * *

"Lopez, why are you calling me before 10am on your day off? I thought Holly told you to take it easy."

Santana laughed, "Yeah well about that…"

"Lopez what did you do?" By Puck's tone of voice Santana figured he realized that she might have gotten herself into some sort of mischief.

"So I couldn't sleep last night, and I kept remembering a photo I saw at Kurt's apartment of a campsite he went to as a kid. So I followed my gut and looked it up…"

Puck's frustrated sigh came very clearly through the phone. "Santana what did you do? Holly is going to be so mad."

"But I found Kurt. And even better I got the tapes you wanted." She tensed, hoping that this meant she won Puck over.

"Damn you Lopez. Good work, but don't be surprised if you get some shit from Holly for this."

Santana laughed, "Oh, you're not going to stick up for me this time."

"Hahaha Lopez, yes I am so grateful that you found my tape for me but you didn't even tell anyone you were going out your own. I will put in a good word for you but you are own your own for his one.

"Whatever Puck, lesson learned. I will clue you in for my adventure next time. Now, are you ready for the recordings?"

"Yes Lopez, just leave this line open and set it next to the player and we will be all set."

"Ok Puck I will check back in a few hours."

As Santana set the phone down and hit play, she heard Puck yell out. "Well boys you were wondering when we would get to start. It's time."

Smiling, she got out of the car, shut the door and headed back to the cabin.

* * *

She spent the day hanging out with Kurt and Brittany. They had decided that Kurt should stay put at the cabin until the CIA deciphered the number station recordings and figured out exactly who was behind this and what their target was. After about the third trip to the car. Puck yelled at her to stop interrupting and to only come back when she had something important to say. So Santana had no other choice but talk to Kurt and Brittany for the day.

Brittany was being abnormally silent. She would have these moments where she would get caught up in Kurt's stories, or share an adventure she had, and then she would make eye contact with Santana and immediately quiet down and become sullen. Santana couldn't figure out why. Eventually the sun was finally setting and Kurt decided that he wanted to go outside and start a camp fire. Puck was working on the last recording back in the car so it would only be a matter of time before they could be done with this mess.

The three of them were sitting around the fire, wrapped in blankets when Brittany suddenly jumped up. "I'm going to go and check the perimeter again. I'll be back."

Santana watched Brittany leave and then finally turned to Kurt. "What is wrong with her today?"

Kurt just watched the fire for a bit, quietly pondering the question. "I think she is trying to figure out how to juggle her place in your professional life and your personal history. She is constantly aware of the fact that she is a wanted woman by the federal government and hates that you might get caught up in all of this. But Brit is innocent and you are one of the few people she has left that she trusts."

"How did she get involved in all this? How much trouble is she in?"

"Honestly Santana, I can only tell you my side of the story. All I know is that when my dad was running for Congress about three years ago he began to get threats from the IRA so the CIA became involved. Brittany was part of a special team that handled our case. Eventually the threats became so bad that my dad was put into witness protection, but because I was never included in the treats up until then, they let me continue my life and studies in New York."

Santana listened intently. She still didn't see how Kurt had gotten mixed with the IRA, and how Brittany was responsible for it.

"Within three months of my dad being put into protection, I started receiving threatening letters. They contained photos of my dad and friends, threatening harm to them if I didn't do what they wanted. I called Brittany because she was my contact and she told me she would look into it. Eventually the IRA approached me in person."

Santana felt her eyes bulge out of her head. "Yeah I was terrified to. He was a slime ball of a man. And he kept talking about his hairline. But the point of his visit was that they wanted to keep me as leverage against my dad. Apparently he had been a supporter of a bill that would have greatly damaged their operation and by keeping me under their thumb they could keep my dad silent. So I immediately called Brittany and she told me that the CIA was discussing using me as a double agent. They hadn't been able to gain too much information from the inside, so if I was willing, by agreeing to work with the IRA I could funnel information to the CIA and keep my dad safe."

Santana found herself starting to be confused by Kurt's story. There is no way the CIA would force a civilian to become involved with a criminal organization. This just didn't make sense to her.

Kurt just watched her for a second and then continued with his story. "Brittany had never steered me wrong, and all I wanted was for my dad to be safe so I agreed to be an informant for the CIA, and allowed the IRA to 'recruit' me. The CIA told me to stay put and wait to contact them until I had concrete information. So a year and a half goes by and the IRA have me recording the deciphering number stations for them. I stumbled upon a plot to blow up a British bank in Washington DC. I called the number Brittany left me and it was disconnected. I then tried to call the department that handled my dad's case and it had been disbanded. I felt like Brittany and the CIA had betrayed me and left me there to rot."

"I can't believe Brittany would do something like that. Just allow a person to be traded like that. Why would I help her?"

Kurt's hand on her shoulder made her slow down and take a moment. "Santana calm down and let me finish my story. So after I realized the CIA had forgotten about me I attempted to escape a few times, but every time I was caught. Then six month ago Brittany showed up in my apartment. I was livid, but then she explained how she had been in Shri Lanka and it had clicked for her what she had been apart of. When she started to really look into and question what she had been mission, the CIA team and mission we had been a part of fell apart and Brittany was framed as the fall guy. She suggested that I start secretly recording all of the transmissions I received so I could build a case that would get me out of IRA hands, and that's where you come in."

"I still can't believe that Brittany would just leave you there like that though Kurt. That doesn't seem like the Brittany I know."

"That's what I'm saying Santana, Brit isn't like that. She is one of my closet friends. The reason why her phone was disconnected was because she had already defected by that point. And she has spent all of her time since you met her in Shri Lanka trying to right her wrongs and prove her innocence."

Santana sat up straight and looked at Kurt. "Wait she told you about Shri Lanka?"

"Not everything but when she told me that you were one of the only people that she trusted, I assumed you were the woman who changed everything. I can see why she trusts you. Personally, I trust anyone who can get me out of the clutches of Dustin Goolsby."

Santana felt her heart stop. "Wait, Dustin Goolsby?!"

"Yeah he was my IRA handler. He originally approached me and has been collecting all the number station translations. He was the man I saw picking up the package at the mail box. Why?

"Wait, early thirties, black hair with partial receding hairline. Affinity for leather jackets and loves to talk about his sperm count?"

"Yeah that sounds like him. Santana, what's wrong? You are starting to scare me."

Santana quickly stood up and felt the blanket fall around her ankles. "Goolsby was my MI6 contact. We went through your apartment yesterday. Go to the cabin Kurt, see if you can find Brittany, I'm going to check something with Puck."

"Santana, are you sure-"

"Just go Kurt!" And with that they were both running in opposite directions.

* * *

Santana had barely gotten the car door open before she was lunging for the phone. "Puck! I need you now."

"Well I know that we are fast becoming friends but that's taking our relationship a little too far don't you think Lopez."

Santana had no time for the jokes. "Puck how far did we look into Dustin Goolsby before he became my MI6 contact?"

"Ok, Ok, calm down Lopez. Give me a second." She heard typing in the background and then Puck was back on the line. "According to our records Goolsby passed all CIA background checks and our vetting process."

"Kurt just told me that Goolsby was his IRA handler."

She heard Puck breathe out through his nose. "Santana I hate to be devil's advocate but just because one guy is saying that Goolsby is a double agent doesn't mean we can ruin a man's career over this. We need concrete evidence before CIA action can be made against him."

Santana was about to put the phone back down wondering if she had been panicking for nothing when a memory came back. Goolsby sitting in her car this afternoon and making fun of her outdated phone. Slowly Santana pulled the phone away from her ear and examined the it slowly, checking every inch. She was just about to give up, when she noticed a black sticker on the back of the phone that didn't look like it belonged there. Santana pulled the sticker off the phone as she heard Puck's voice ring out, "Hey Lopez, you still there?"

The sticker was a tracking device. Santana put the phone back to her ear, "Puck, how's this for concrete evidence. He's tracking my phone."

She tried to hear Puck's "Wait Santana are you serious?" but she was blinded by headlights coming behind her car. Even though she had no proof she knew that the truck was Goolsby.

"Puck we have company, please send somebody to help me out because I don't know how long I can hold him off.

With that she dropped the phone and ran out of the car. Before she even cleared the door she heard Brittany yell out. "Santana we have company!"

"Yeah, I got it Brit! Get to the cabin."

* * *

As soon as Kurt, Brittany and Santana were in the cabin, they locked the doors and began to prepare an escape plan. Santana could see Goolsby exit the car with two other men all armed with handguns. They had obviously seen the direction Brittany and Santana had ran because they were heading straight towards their cabin tract. It was Kurt's talking that broke her stare from the window.

"There is a crawl space under the cabin. We can get to it from here."

"Great Kurt, go. Santana and I will come up with a diversion." Kurt ran off and Santana saw him open a door in the floor and disappear.

"Brittany there are three guys out there including Goolsby and they all have guns. What are we going to do?"

Britany was scrambling around the apartment. "I don't know let me think of something."

Santana scanned the apartment and spotted an old lighting fixture with old fashioned light bulbs. It was a crazy idea but it might just work. "Brittany go unhook the gas line from the stove and grab me some dish towels to stop up the door."

She watched as Brittany did what she said, and she moved a table over to the front of the door and set up the light fixture so that the second the door opened the fixture would fall over and spark. She looked to see Brittany throw the towels her way. "Go through the crawl space Brit. I will be right in after you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go Brit." Santana quickly used the towels to block up the door and then, hearing footsteps and knocking get closer, she ran for the crawl space and closed the hatch in the floor.

She bolted towards the other side of the building hoping that the square of light and trees at the end was the exit. She was just about to go out when she heard a giant explosion rock the whole building, knocking her to the floor. She took a moment to clear her head and take stock of her body before she continued scrambling out the exit. She saw a flash of blonde hair running about 100 yards ahead of her, and then heard the shots being fired from her left.

There was Goolsby coming around the corner of the cabins, shooting off rounds at Brittany, so Santana did the only thing she could think of. She charged him and tackled him to the ground and for the second time in two days, Santana found herself if a life or death wrestling match. She was actually holding her own against Goolsby until he caught her in the ribs again and her body shut down from the pain. He hit her one more time for good measure, and then Santana was looking up the barrel of a gun.

"You realize this is nothing personal Agent Lopez. We were aiming to get Pierce not you." But before he could pull the trigger a fist followed by a flurry of blond hair connected with Goolsby's face and then landed on his body. A second of struggling later and Brittany had wrestled Goolsby's gun out of his hand and the stock was connecting hard with his temple. Goolsby was knocked out cold.

Brittany scrambled off Goolsby's body, and then crawled over towards Santana. "Are you ok?"

"I will be in a few minutes. I just need to lie here for a bit." Her sides were killing her. Santana knew she would need at least a week off for her ribs to heal normally. She could hear that both she and Brittany were breathing heavily, allowing the adrenaline to leave their bodies. Brittany was once again looking over Santana, seeing if she was truly ok, and every once in a while would glance over at Goolsby making sure he was still knocked out. "Thank you for coming back for me Brit."

She watched as Brittany slowly smiled at the returning nickname. "I have promised myself that I will never leave you behind again. I had to come back."

Santana felt her heart stop for a second. She had no idea how to respond to that, but before she could even think of an appropriate response they heard sirens in the distance. Brittany perked up like a dog, and when Santana saw her body tense up she realized why. "You have to leave now don't you?"

"If you don't want me to get arrested probably."

Brittany stood up and extended her hand out to help Santana up. "Are you going to show up unexpectedly at my window again?"

"Not if you don't want me to. But you will let me know if it is acceptable right?" When Santana nodded Brittany let go of her hand and smiled. "Alright then call me when you make a decision."

"Ok. Thank you for saving me again Britt." Santana watched as Brittany brushed her hands on her jeans, and smiled even more brightly at her.

"Any time. Please make sure Kurt gets out of this ok, and I will wait for your call." With that Brittany ran towards her car. Santana listened to the sirens slowly getting louder and then heard a car start and tires squealing in the gravel as Brittany's car made its way out of the campsite. Then Santana realized that she didn't have Brittany's number. She had no way to contact her, even if she wanted to.

* * *

It didn't take long for the cops and ambulances to show up. Goolsby's accomplices were sent to the hospital to have their burns treated accompanied by a police escort. Goolsby was cuffed and put into the back of a police cruiser as they waited for him to come back to consciousness. Kurt wandered back to the cabins as soon as he realized everything was safe, and he allowed the medics to check him out and make sure he was ok after his ordeal.

Santana was waiting for him to finish up when she heard one of the cops calling her name.

"Ms. Lopez, he is asking to speak to you."

Santana walked over to the police cruiser and set herself in the front seat. "What do you want Goolsby?" She turned to look though the screen and found a completely conscious and angry Dustin Goolsby.

"I have a message for you to give to Pierce." Santana looked around the car to make sure no one else could hear their conversation. She still felt the need to protect Brittany and she didn't want her involvement to be known just yet. She nodded to let Goolsby know he could continue. "Tell Pierce to stop. She may have gotten Kurt out, but this goes a lot higher then she is thinking. If she continues, we will go after everyone she cares about. So tell her to stop, she can't make right what she's done."

Santana looked Goolsby over. "Well considering you are really in no position to carry out threats, I will pass on the message. But I have a feeling nothing you say will stop her. Have fun in prison Goolsby."

Santana got out of the cruiser and quickly shut the door before Goolsby could make any more threats. She nodded to the waiting officer and as she walked away she heard him head to the car. She headed over to Kurt, who was now done with the paramedics, and they both watched as the cop car, and Goolsby, drove away. For the first time since the cabin Santana heard Kurt's voice, "I hope I never see that man again."

"Me too Kurt, me too. Oh, hey since my ride had to bail, do possibly mind giving me a ride to Langley. We have to reunite you with your dad somehow, right?"

She turned to see Kurt smiling brightly at her, as he realized his hell was finally over. "It would be my pleasure Agent Lopez."

Kurt extended out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion, and smiling Santana took his arm. They had only taken a few steps towards his car when she heard a cell phone ringing. She looked around and saw a black box sitting in the grass, and realized it was her cell phone. She picked it up and flipped it open to see that Puck was calling, when a piece of paper fell out. She stooped down to pick it up while Kurt waited for her. The paper had writing on it, and she saw it was a phone number.

WHEN YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND.

B

She smiled and hit the green answer button on the phone, motioning to Kurt that they could keep walking to his car as she updated a very worried Puck on what happened.


End file.
